Birth of Dream Wielder
by MewLupo3
Summary: This is the first book of the Dream Saga. Can't explain it, read to find out. Do not own Kingdom Hearts or Digimon. And no its not a crossover. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Character Info**_

**Name: Datatia  
****Age: 5  
****Gender: Female  
****Hair: **short black hair with red streaks  
**Eyes: **green  
**Hobbies: **Sing, draw, dance, helping her friends, write songs and stories, art, and reading.  
**Likes:** Friends and family.  
**Dislike: **Evil, darkness, bullies, manipulators, thunder, and lightning  
**Small Facts: **Data has the power to see spirits and talk to them. Also has can talk to animals. Data is taken in by Master Xehanort to learn to control how to use her Keyblades.

_**Chapter 1: The Land of Departure; Four Pupils**_

My name is Ventus and my friends are Terra and Aqua. We were training until the doors open. Master Xehanort came in with a girl who is five. She has short, black hair with red streak, pale skin, and green eyes. She was wearing a red shirt with black shorts, brown boots, and white socks. The girl was wear amour like mine expect chunk of purple and black armor on her midsection that appears to be under her vest, and another piece of armor on her left shoulder and another piece of armor on her left shoulder. She's wearing two criss-crossing straps on her chest, on which she wears a silver Keyblade Master emblem.

"Hey guys a new kid!" I said seeing the girl.

"Who is she?" Terra asks us about the girl.

"Don't know I'll ask Master Eraqus." Aqua said going to ask Master Eraqus.

Terra and I went downstairs to ask her.

"Hey kid what's your name?" Terra asks her.

"Data." the girl said to us talking.

Terra started to ask questions, Data's head start to hurt, and she passed out.

"What happen?" Master Eraqus asks us about Data.

"I ask her some questions and she just suddenly passed out." Terra said to Master Eraqus about what happen.

"She has no memory about herself or where she came from all she remembers is her name." Master Eraqus said shocking us, "She wields the Keyblades of Nightmare and Daydream."

I pick her up seeing her still asleep. Master Eraqus takes her out of my arms taking her to an empty room. Once he lay her on a bed Master Eraqus told us to keep an eye on her.

**5 Hours Later**

"Data why won't you wake up?" I ask walking out of the room.

I heard moaning coming from Data.

"Guys she's waking up!" I shout as Aqua and Terra run in the room, "Hey how do you feel?"

"A lot better." Data said sitting up.

"Your awake." Master Eraqus said walking in.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to upset you." Terra said to Data about earlier.

"Its alright I know you didn't mean to." Data to Terra smiling, "To answer one of your questions I'm not sure where I came from Master Xehanort found me fighting some Neoshadows with my Keyblades."

"Did you say Keyblades with a s?" Aqua ask her shock.

Data nods as she stands up summoning her two Keyblades.

"The black and purple one is Nightmare while the one with the lighter colors is Daydream." Data said showing her Keyblades.

"I got the perfect nickname for you Yume." Aqua said to Data about a nickname, "It means Dream in Japanese."

"Yume…I like that." Data said liking the nickname.

In a few days we all got along like we've been friends for years. One night we were watching a meteor shower.

"Let's make a promise." Data said to us about a promise, "The meteor shower will symbolize our promise."

"What is it?" Terra asks her about the promise.

"Even if we are apart and take different paths we'll never forget each and meet again." Data said to us as we nod to that.

Aqua made us Wayfinders for each of us. Terra's Wayfinder is orange with yellow tips, Aqua's blue with cyan tips, Data's is purple with dark purple tips, and mine is light green with sea green tips. Aqua puts the Mark of Mastery symbol on each of ours

"I love it!" Data said loving her Wayfinder.

"No matter where we are we'll always find each other." I said to them as they nod.

We all made that promise together under the meteor shower. What we didn't know that we were in for the adventure of our lives.

**Data's POV**

**Few Weeks Later**

Today was Terrra's and Aqua's Mark of Mastery. We went to see it so we snuck out of our rooms going to watch them doing their Mark of Mastery Exam. I've become friends with Terra, Aqua, and Ventus but I him Ven. During the exam my chest starts to hurt.

"Yume what's wrong?" Ventus ask me why I'm hurting.

"I-I-I don't know." I said groaning in pain.

Two of the orbs goes after Ventus and I.

"Ven! Yume!" Terra and Aqua shout warning us.

Ventus and I summon our Keyblade and disposes of them.

"Don't worry about us. You two focus on the exam!" I said as Ventus nods.

"Ven, Yume you're in danger here! Go wait in your rooms." Aqua said being protective over us again.

"No way! I've been looking forward to this seeing you two become Masters. I'm not gonna miss it now!" Ventus said to them.

"Me either!" I said standing up for myself.

"They can take care of themselves. They been out there training just as hard as us." Terra said helping us.

"Yeah!" Ventus and I said together.

"Stay sharp, Ven. Yume!" Aqua said to us.

After they defeated the orbs they begin the next part of their exam.

"Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat." Master Eraqus said explaining the next part of the exam, "Remember, there are no winners, only truths for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!"

Terra and Aqua begin to spar. Terra goes after Aqua with heavy hits, but she dodges every one. She attacks and nearly hits Terra, but it misses. Terra holds his hand out at his side, and it begins to be covered in darkness, Terra notices and quickly suppresses it. Aqua attacks and Terra blocks it. After the exam Master Xehanort stands next to Master Eraqus in front of Terra and Aqua.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." Master Eraqus said to them about the results.

_**Aqua: gasps**_

"Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time." Master Eraqus said to each of them, "That is all. Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction."

Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus walk away. Ventus and I run over to them.

"Terra, I'm sorry." Ventus said as I nod.

"The darkness... Where did it come from?" Terra ask as I wonder the same thing.

**Normal POV**

Master Xehanort walks down the stairs and stops at a boy leaning against the wall.

"What do you make of Ventus and Data?" Xehanort ask the boy.

**Boy: They ain't gonna cut it. Somebody's gotta break those losers in. **

"Not here, you won't. I have to keep up appearances." Xehanort said to the boy.

Xehanort walks off and the boy puts the mask he was holding in his hand on.

**Boy: I know that. They just need a little incentive to leave home. **

Ventus is laying on his bed in his room, swinging a wooden Keyblade back and forth. It was his turn watching Data (since she's the youngest). He stops and holds it above him, where it says "Terra," and sighs. Bells start ringing. Ventus and Data get up and runs to leave his room.

**Voice: Better hurry, Ventus...Data **

Ventus and Data looks over their shoulder.

"Who are you?" Data ask the boy.

There's a masked boy standing in Ventus' room.

**Boy: Or you two will never see Terra again. **

"Get real. We can see Terra anytime we want." Ventus said as Data agrees with him.

**Boy: Like now? He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up... he'll be a different person. **

"Whoever you are-you don't know the first thing about Terra. Me, Yume, and him will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight or what?" Ventus said putting up his fists.

The boy walks across Ventus' room.

**Boy: Grow up. Is that what you call friendship? You two will never know the truth unless you two go out and look for it yourselves. Come on, what could you two possibly know when you two are stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world? **

A portal of darkness appears and the masked boy steps into it and disappears. Ventus and Data has a flashbacks of training in the forecourt with Terra. Then Terra getting on to them, they starts to cry but Terra pats them on the head. And lastly of them and Terra sitting and laughing.

"Terra!" Ventus and Data shout running out of the door.

They run out of Ventus' room looking for Terra. Ventus and Data are running down the stairs in front of the castle to reach Terra in the forecourt.

"Terra/Terra-Oniisan!" Ventus and Data shout finding him.

"Huh?" Terra said seeing them.

Terra turns around as Ventus and Data reaches him.

"_***breathing heavily***_ I... I…" Ventus said taking deep breaths.

Terra pats Ventus and Data on the head.

"It's okay." Terra said to them.

Terra shakes his head then turns around and hits the guard on his left shoulder to summon his amour and Keyblade. He holds his Keyblade up and fires a beam of light into the sky where it opens a portal to the Lanes Between. Then he tosses his Keyblade into the air where it transforms into his Keyblade Glider.

"Whoa!" Ventus and Data said together.

He jumps onto it when it comes back down, circles around and shoots up toward the portal. Ventus and Data, disappointed, hits the guard on their left shoulder to summon their amour. They looks at it for a moment and then summons their Keyblade (or Keyblades in Data's case), tossing them into the air and turning it into their Keyblade Glider. their jumps onto their's when they come back down, circles and shoots up as Aqua comes running toward them.

"Wait, Ven! Yume!" Aqua said to them stopping them.

Ventus and Data rides up and into the portal while Aqua and Master Eraqus watch from the forecourt.

"Aqua I want you to go after them and bring them back here!" Master Eraqus said as she goes after them.

So Aqua hit's the guard on her arm to summon her amour, tossing her Keyblade into the air, and tossing it in the air, going through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Dwarf Woodlands; Ventus' and Data's First New World**_

Ventus and Data arrive in a mountainous area and looks around. They spot seven little men carrying pick-axes walking in a line.

"Wow!" Ventus said looking around.

They walk under the overpass Ventus and Data on and into a mine. Ventus and Data enters the mine and sees the men working, mining jewels.

**Doc: Huh? Who are you? **

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven." Ventus said to the Dwarf.

"My name is Data. You can call me Yume." Data said to the Dwarf.

**Grumpy: Diamond thieves! Take cover, ya fools!**

The seven men begin running around in a panic. They run deeper into the mine, expect Dopey who runs into a wall. Ven and Data looks around confused.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to frighten you." Data said to the Dwarves kindly.

**Happy: You didn't? **

**Sleepy: **_***Yawns***_ **You mean, you're not here for our diamonds?**

"That's not nice, treating us like a bad guy. We're just trying to find a friend. His name is Terra. He's dressed kind of like us, about yay tall-" Ven said telling them about Terra.

**Grumpy: Sounds like a tall tale to me! Go on, git! **

**Sleepy: We don't know any Terra. **

"Please... Could you come over here? we just want to talk." Ventus said to the Dwarf.

**Grumpy: Don't fall for it! Stay where ya are! **

"All right. Then we'll do this the hard way!" Ventus said running after them.

Ventus and Data chases after them into the mine.

**Dopey: ... **

**Grumpy: I'm warnin' ya-keep your paws off our diamonds! I'll be watchin'! **

**Sneezy: My hay fever! I gotta... I gotta... Hold on... Hold on... Careful... **

**Sleepy: Is it mornin' already? **

**Doc: We haven't met any Merra-uh, Terra. And we'd know if a stranger was around. **

**Bashful: Oh, gosh... **

**Happy: You two sure seem nice. I wish we could help ya.**

After Ven and Data catches all seven of the dwarfs.

"Come on. We're telling you, We're no thief." Data said to the dwarfs.

**Grumpy: Ha, that's what they all say. Well, we're onto ya! **

"Fine, We get it. You want us to leave, We'll leave." Ventus said grabbing Data's hand.

Ventus and Data turn to walk out of the mine.

"But-can you tell me where I can find some other people around here?" Ventus ask for directions.

**Doc: There's a castle beyond the chorus-I mean, the forest. **

"Got it. Well, thanks." Ventus said to the dwarfs.

Ventus and Data leaves the mine. In the woods Ventus and Data comes across a little cottage.

"This must be where those little men live." Data said looking at the little cottage.

They heard a scream in the woods. They turn and look around to find where it came from.

"There!" Data said following the screaming.

They find Snow White in the woods, sitting on the ground crying.

"What's wrong?" Ventus ask Snow White.

"These horrible trees they tried to grab me." Snow White said to Data and Ventus.

Ventus extends his arm to help her up.

"You were probably just seeing things. It happens to all of us when we're afraid." Data said to Snow White, "I was like that once but I got over it."

Ventus helps Snow White up.

"Thank you. I feel quite better now. I'm sure I'll get along, somehow. But...I do need a place to sleep at night. Would you two know anywhere I might stay?" Snow White asked them.

"We saw a house just up ahead. We'll take you there. I'm Ventus. Ven for short." Ventus said to Snow White, "This is Data but we call her Yume."

"Thank you, Ven and Yume. My name's Snow White." Snow White said to Data and Ventus.

"Great. Let's get going!" Data said running ahead.

Ventus, Data, and Snow White reach the little cottage and enter it.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be safe here...but sit tight while we look around." Ventus said to Snow White.

Ven and Data leaves. A little while later the dwarfs return home. Doc goes upstairs to the bedroom.

**Doc: Someone's asleep in here! **

Ventus and Data returns.

"The coast is clear! Not a monster in sight- Huh!" Data said seeing the dwarfs

They see Snow White and the seven dwarfs.

**Grumpy: Couldn't stay away, couldja? An' who invited you in, ya rotten thief? **

**Snow White: Oh no, he's not a thief. He rescued me. **

**Doc: You fussn't be mooled-uh, musn't be fooled by him, princess. **

**Grumpy: Just go on an' git! **

"Please don't send they away. They helped me when I was lost, and so very frightened." Snow White said to the dwarfs.

"What happened?" Data asks them.

Well, "I was picking flowers by the wood, and there was a stranger there. He had a sword, but it was like a key-and then these monsters came and-" Snow White said to them.

"A sword like a key...Terra!" Ventus said interrupting Snow White.

**Doc: Ya mean this stranger saw ya and set his horde of evil demons after ya? **

"Terra-Oniisan would never do that!" Data said to them.

"I'm sure he wouldn't. Not if he's someone who's your friend." Snow White said to them.

**Doc: Princess! You trustn't be so musting-er, trusting. **

**Grumpy: He's a-lyin'! Mark my words! **

"We'll prove it!" Data and Ventus said running off.

Running through the woods, Ventus and Data run into a giant tree Unversed. They summon their Keyblades.

"Back off!" Data said getting her Keyblades ready.

They fights the Unversed. After They defeat the Unversed they runs out of the woods and into the flower glade.

"Terra/Terra-Oniisan!" Ventus and Data shout out together.

They look around, looking for Terra.

"Aww." Data said sulking.

While looking down an apple rolls up to her feet. Data bends down and picks it up. They then sees an old woman in a black hooded cloak carrying a basket full of apples.

"Excuse me, ma'am? You dropped this." Data said to the old woman.

The woman turns around and Data gives her the apple.

**Woman: Oh, why thank you, my pet. To tell the truth, I really don't know what I would have done without that**. _***evil laugh* **_**Haven't I seen those swords before? **

"Terra has one. You know Terra?" Ventus ask the old woman.

**Woman: Oh, yes... That ruffian pointed one of those at me, asking about some "Xehanort"- My poor heart nearly stopped. **

"That doesn't sound like him at all... Ma'am, where did Terra-Oniisan go?" Data ask the old woman.

**Woman: I'm sure I have no idea... Must you all menace a poor granny so? **

"What? No, I was just…" Data said looking down.

The old woman turns and walks away.

"Terra, what did you do?" Ventus ask confuse.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Castle of Dreams; The Power of Believing **_

We see the castle out a window where Cinderella sits, staring out. She sighs.

"Cinderella! Come on! Gotta Hurry!" a mouse name Jaq said to Cinderella.

Jaq climbs up the bed post.

"Jaq, what's all the fuss about?" Cinderella ask Jaq about the fuss.

"Two people new in the house! People I never saw before." Jaq said telling her about new people here.

"New friends. Where are they?" Cinderella ask him about the new people.

"In a trap! Down the stairs!" Jaq said to her.

Cinderella hurries out of the room to where the trap is. Meanwhile Ventus is pacing in a cage. While Data is staying calm.

"What is going on?" Data ask Ventus.

He crosses his arms and then grabs the bars on the cage.

"Somebody tell us how we got so SMALL! _***sigh***_" Ventus shouts wanting to get out of there.

A door opens. Cinderella walks over and picks up the cage Ventus and Data is in, causing him to tumble in the process. She opens the door on the trap.

"Don't be afraid. How interesting... I've never seen a mouse like you before." Cinderella said to Data and Ventus.

"Mouse?" Ventus and Data ask at the same confuse.

"Jaq, you better explain things to them." Cinderella said to Jaq as she sit's the trap down and Jaq enters it.

"Now, now. Look, little guy and little girl. Take it easy. Nothing to worry about. We like you. Cinderella likes you, too. She's nice, very nice. Come on now. Zugk-zugk." Jaq said to them explaining.

They exit the trap.

"My name is Jaq." Jaq said to Ventus and Data.

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven." Ventus said to Jaq as he introduces himself, "This is Data you can call her Yume."

"Okay, Ven…Yume. Need something? Ask Jaq!" Jaq said to them as they nod.

_**Lady Tremaine: Cinderella! **_

"Oh well, time to get to my chores. I'll see you in a little while, Ven and Yume." Cinderella said walking out of the room.

"I guess she's got her hands full." Data said seeing Cinderella run out of the room.

"Yep, work, work, work! Stepmother keeps Cinderella busy all day!" Jaq said to them.

"She didn't seem to mind much, though." Ventus said to Jaq as Data nods her head.

"Not Cinderella. She works hard. She's got a dream-a big dream. The dream's gonna come true!" Jaq said to them about Cinderella's dream.

"Sounds like somebody we know." Data said as her and Ventus have a flashback.

**Flashback**

**Terra: Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about. **

**End of the Flashback. **

"Maybe you can help us find him! His name's Terra." Ventus ask Jaq if he seen Terra, "You seen him?"

"No. I never saw Terra before." Jaq said to them not seeing Terra.

"It was worth a shot. Ven." Data said to Ventus.

"Come on. Follow me. You gotta see the house." Jaq said wanting them to follow him.

"H-hey!" Ventus said as he and Data follow Jaq.

They all go through a mouse-hole into the wall. Back in Cinderella's room, Jaq, Ventus and Data stand on the window sill and look out at the castle.

"What's that?" Data ask about the castle.

"That's the palace; the King's palace. There's going to be a big ball there tonight." Jaq said to them about the castle.

"Is Cinderella going?" Vnetus ask Jaq if Cinderella's going.

"I don't know…" Jaq said shrugging his shoulders.

Cinderella enters the room.

"Hello, you three. Have you become friends already?" Cinderella ask them if they're getting along.

Jaq, Data, and Ventus nod their heads while Cinderella moves a dress mannequin.

"Oh, that's wonderful." Cinderella said as she starts working in the dress.

She starts working on the dress.

"You sure look happy, Cinderella." Data said to Cinderella seeing the smile on her face.

"_***nods her head* **_I'm going to the royal ball tonight. _***sigh* **_I guess dreams really do come true." Cinderella said as she works on the dress.

_**Lady Tremaine: Cinderella! **_

"Guess my dress will have to wait." Cinderella said sighing.

_**Anastasia: Cinderella! **_

_**Drizella: Cinderella! **_

"All right, all right, I'm coming!" Cinderella said as she leaves the room.

"Poor Cinderella... She's not going to the ball." Jaq said sadly.

"Why not?" Ventus and Data asks Jaq.

"They'll fix her. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done. Say, I got an idea! Ven. Yume, will you two help me?" Jaq said having an idea.

"With what?" Ventus ask Jaq what they need to do.

"Fixing Cinderella's dress for the ball." Jaq said to about the idea.

"But what do we need to get?" Data ask Jaq what they need.

"Look around the house. There are lots of pretty things." Jaq said answering Data's question.

"Okay, let's do it. We'll go find whatever we need. Jaq, you get things set up here." Ventus said to Jaq as Data nods.

Ventus hops off the window sill. While holding Data since she's too little to jump from tall place.

"Ven! Yume Be careful of Lucifer!" Jaq said warning them about Lucifer.

"Roos-a-fee?" Data said as Ventus puts her down.

"Lucifer is a cat! He's mean...sneaky... He'll jump at you, bite at you!" Jaq said telling them about Lucifer.

"Gotcha." Ventus said to Jaq about the warning.

After collecting everything Ventus and Data returns to Cinderella's room with all the things for the dress

"It still needs a pretty pearl." Jaq said to them the last thing they need.

"Leave it to us!" Ventus said to Jaq.

Ventus and Data, hiding behind a table leg, spots a pearl. But one problem it's near Lucifer.

"There it is." Data said whispering

The two Keyblade wielders quietly tip-toes over, Ventus waves his hand in front of Lucifer to make sure he's asleep, Data picks up the pearl, and they turn to tip-toe away. But, Lucifer opens his eyes and sits up. He raises his paw with his claws out and prepares to swat at Ventus and Data.

"Look out! Lucifer!" Jaq said to them seeing Lucifer.

A ball of yarn hits Lucifer on the head. Jaq threw it from the top of a table.

"Hurry, Ven! Yume!" Jaq said as he throw more balls of yarn.

Ventus and Data take off running as Jaq throws more balls of yarn at Lucifer. But, Lucifer runs around dodging them and then rams the table Jaq is on knocking him into the floor.

"Ooh, that hurts…" Jaq said rubbing his head.

Lucifer goes to attack Jaq, but Ven and Data runs over and block it.

"Time to play, kitty cat!" Data said readying her Keyblades.

"Ven! Yume!" Jaq said to them.

"Take the pearl, Jaq. We'll hold him off. Run!" Ventus said to Jaq as Data nods.

"Okay!" Jaq said as he grabs the pearl and escapes.

Ventus and Data take on Lucifer. After they defeat Lucife, he runs off and Jaq walks over to Ventus and Data.

"Oh, that's a big "thank you."." Jaq said thanking them.

"No thanks needed. You saved us before, so we saved you. That's what friends do, right?" Ventus said to Jaq making a good point.

"Ven, Yume, and Jaq are good friends!" Jaq said to agreeing with them.

"Now, let's get that dress finished." Data said to the boys about the dress.

They run to the mouse-hole to return to Cinderella's room, so they can finish the dress. A few hours later Cinderella enters her room and goes to the window.

"What's a royal ball? After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull and boring...and completely wonderful." Cinderella said thinking about the ball.

She stares at the castle.

"Cinderella!" the two Keyblade wielders said

She turns around as Ven, Data, and Jaq open the partition to reveal her completed dress.

"Is that my dress?" Cinderella ask them about the completed dress.

"Yeah. It's a present from us. Now you have a dress for the ball." Data said to Cinderella.

Cinderella lowers her hands and picks up Ven, Data, and Jaq.

"Why, it's...it's such a surprise…" Cinderella said thanking them.

"Hurry! Time to go, Cinderella!" Jaq said to Cinderella.

"Thank you." Cinderella said to them.

Jaq, Data, and Ventus sit on the window sill looking out at the castle.

"I hope Cinderella's dream comes true. What are your dreams, Ven and Yume?" Jaq ask them about their dream.

_Data's thoughts: I wonder... _

**Flashback **

**Terra: Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about. **

**Aqua: Well, you're not the only one. **

**Terra: I know. You, me, Yume, and Ven all share the same dream. **

**End of the Flashback**

"I'd never really thought about it-at least until you asked me. My dream is to become a Keyblade Master." Ventus said to Jaq about his dream.

"Its mine dream also to become a Keyblade Master and something else but I don't know what." Data said having the same dream.

Ventus and Data summons their Keyblades.

"I hope your dreams comes true, too." Jaq said to them about their dreams.

Ventus and Data releases their Keyblades.

"We just need to keep on believing, right?" Ventus ask Jaq about believing.

"Right!" Jaq said nodding his head.

They look at the castle again. After they talk go went on to the next world in search of Terra.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Enchanted Dominion; A Stolen Heart**_

Ventus and Data are in another world and are walking through the castle's hallway.

"Still no sign of Terra." Ventus said as Data sulks, "Come on don't worry we'll find him Yume."

They reach a door and enters it. They see a sleeping beauty and tip-toes over to her.

"Stop, you two get away from her!" A fairy dress in blue name Merryweather said to them.

Ventus and Data turn around seeing three fairies.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just, I've never seen anyone so beautiful." Ventus said to the three fairies.

A fairy dress in green name Flora flies over to examine the two Keyblade Wielders.

"Who are you?" Flora ask them.

"I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven." Ventus said to the three fairies.

"I'm Data my friends call me Yume." Data said telling her name.

"You two don't seem bad, dear. I'm certain you two have a pure heart, just like our precious Aurora." a fairy in red name Fauna said to them.

"Can you tell us why she's sleeping?" Ventus ask them about Aurora sleeping.

"Long ago, Maleficent cursed her. Now she's stolen her heart." Flora said to them about why Aurora's sleeping.

"Well then, why don't I go get it back for her?" Ventus said to the three fairies.

"You're not leaving me here I'm going with you." Data said going with him.

"That's impossible, Maleficent's home is at the Forbidden Mountain. It's not safe." Fauna said to them about the danger.

"We can't just leave Aurora like this. We can help. You gotta believe us. C'mon, let's go get her heart!" Ventus said as Data nods her head.

"You're absolutely right. The Forbidden Mountain is through the forest. Come along, follow us. After all, we wouldn't want you two to get lost." Flora said willing to help them.

Ventus and Data nod and they leave to the Forbidden Mountain. They reach the edge of the forest where a green flame barrier prevents them from entering the Forbidden Mountain.

"Looks like we're stuck." Data said seeing the green flames tower over them.

"This must be Maleficent's doing." Flora said about the green flames.

"I know." Fauna said agreeing with them.

Fauna flies forward, waves her wand and the green flames disappear.

"Shall we?" Fauna ask them if they should continue.

"Yup!" Ventus said to them.

They continue forward to the castle to get Aurora's heart back. When they got there Ventus, Data, and the fairies enter Maleficent's castle and find her goons guarding the way in the throne room.

"Careful, they're Maleficent's goons." Flora said warning them about Maleficent's goons.

"Well, they ain't guardin' nothing." Data said seeing the goons falling asleep.

The goons look tired and they begin to fall asleep.

"Ten-shun!" Ventus shouts to the goons.

Ventus and Data rushes forward to the goons.

"No sleeping on the job!" Data said readying her Keyblades.

After fighting Maleficent's goons and traversing her maze, Ventus and Data finds Aurora's heart, protected by a barrier of Maleficent's green flames. Ventus tries to use his Keyblade but it wasn't working. So Data uses her Daydream Keyblade to unlock the barrier and set Aurora's heart free. The heart flies off to return to its body.

"That should do it." Data said as she begins to see something, "Huh?"

**Princess Aurora's Memory**

**Phillip: Don't you remember? We've met before. **

**Aurora: We have? **

**Phillip: Why of course. You said so yourself-once upon a dream. **

**They walk over to a shade tree. **

**Aurora: I never thought I would meet you-outside of my dreams, that is. **

**Phillip: Who are you? What's your name? **

**Aurora: Hmm? Oh, my name... Oh, oh no, I can't... Good-bye. **

**Aurora starts to run off.**

**Phillip: I must see you! **

**Aurora: I don't know, maybe someday. **

**Phillip: When? Tomorrow? **

**Aurora: Oh, no. This evening! At the cottage, in the glen. **

**End of Princess Aurora's Memory**

"What was that?" Data ask about the memory she saw.

"Aurora's memory. She must have gotten her heart back." Flora said telling them the good news.

"So her dream came true!" Ventus said to Flora.

"Yes, not long ago. Dreams are very strong beliefs. Aurora's led her to her one true love." Flora said to explaining to them about dreams.

"I see you two hold strong beliefs too. Don't you, dears?" Fauna said to them about their strong beliefs.

"Yup." the two Keyblade wielders.

"You two also have a strong light." Flora said telling about their light.

"Hurry, we can't stay here!" Merryweather said since their still in danger.

They go to leave the castle. As they run into the throne room, they're stopped by a woman in their path.

_**Maleficent: Someone has released Aurora's heart. Tell me, children, was it you? **_

"Maleficent!" Flora said hearing her voice.

"Only 'cause you stole it in the first place!" Ventus said getting in front of Data.

Ventus and Data summon their Keyblades and try to attack Maleficent, but she simply disappears in her green fire. Ventus and Data look around for her.

_**Maleficent: Keyblades... You must be Ventus and Data. **_

They turn and see Maleficent.

"How do you know about us...and the Keyblades?" Ventus said keeping Data near him.

_**Maleficent: I'd know of the key to bringing me hearts. Terra gave me a demonstration. **_

"Terra-Oniisan? He was here?" Data asks Maleficent about Terra.

_**Maleficent: Why, yes. In fact, it was he who stole Princess Aurora's heart. **_

"That's a lie!" Ventus said to Maleficent.

Ventus and Data take a fighting stance.

_**Maleficent: I was asked to leave you unharmed...but it seems I have no choice!**_

Maleficent prepares to fight Ventus and Data. The three fairies turn into balls of light in order to help the two Keyblade Wielders. After the fight Maleficent walks, hurt, back up to the throne.

"There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that!" Ventus said to Maleficent.

_**Maleficent: You don't believe me? That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily. **_

"He did?" Data said shock about it.

**Voice: Ven! Yume! Don't be fooled! **

"Aqua/Aqua-Oneesan!" Ventus and Data shout seeing their friend.

Aqua comes running over to Ventus and Data.

"Terra would never do that. You two know that as well as I do." Aqua said to them as she bends down to Data's height.

"Yeah!" Data said staying positive.

_**Maleficent: The truth can be most cruel, even among the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree... Ventus, Aqua, and Data. **_

"The Master sent me. Ven... Yume let's go home." Aqua said to them.

"But Terra-Oniisan…" Data said but Aqua stops her.

"Terra's not ready to leave yet." Aqua said to them.

Ventus and Data have a flashback of the masked boy in his room.

**Flashback**

**Boy: Like now? He's leaving you two behind. And by the time you two catch up... he'll be a different person. **

**End of Flashback.**

"Sorry, Aqua. But we can't go with you." Ventus said as Data nods.

"Wha-" Aqua said shock.

"We have to find him before it's too late!" Data said about the danger he's in.

Ventus and Data turn and run off.

"Ven! Yume!" Aqua said shouting their nicknames.

Ventus and Data are running through the castle.

_Ventus' thoughts: Terra, where are you? _

They exit the castle going to the next world. While Data starts to have flashbacks about her past. She's always seeing a castle in wreak and two people but their faces were shadowed over.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Keyblade Wielders; An Invitation to Danger**_

Ventus and Data are traveling through the Lanes between, when the masked boy passes by them.

_Ventus' thoughts: Huh? Him again! _

Ventus and Data chases after him. Ventus and Data enter the Badlands and jumps from their Keyblade Gliders, releasing it, their armor, and landing.

"Where's he hiding?" Data ask Ventus about the masked boy.

Ventus and Data turn around and sees the masked boy behind them.

"What did you mean about Terra being a different person?" Ventus ask the masked boy what he meant.

**Boy: Exactly what I said, idiot. The Terra you two know will be gone forever. **

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Ventus said as Data agrees with him.

**Boy: Stupid, or true. **

The boy holds out his hand and summons a Keyblade.

"A Keyblade?" they said together.

Ventus and Data summon their Keyblades and they take fighting stances.

**Boy: Good. Let's see what you two are made of. **

Ventus and Data get beat and knocked back by the masked boy.

**Boy: That really all you two got? Man, you two are worthless. I'd be going against the Master's orders, but so what? As far as I'm concerned, your jobs here are done. **

The masked boy charges an attack and fires it at Ventus and Data. Ventus get in front of Data shielding her from the attack. After the explosion's flames, reflecting in his mask, dissipate Ventus and Data are gone.

"Don't worry! You two are safe." a mouse said to them.

The masked boy turns and looks. The mouse saves Ventus and Data. The mouse holds his arm back and summons a Keyblade, then uses some magic.

"Heal!" the mouse shouts using magic.

He cures Ventus and Data. Then turns and faces the masked boy.

"Keyblades are not something you use just to bully somebody around!" the mouse said to the masked boy, "Here, I'll show ya!"

"All three of us will!" Data said standing with the mouse.

The three take on the masked boy. Ventus, Data, and the mouse are successful at defeating the masked boy, who lies on the ground. The masked boy spins around onto his hands and swings himself up.

**Boy: Hmph, you win. **

He summons a dark portal.

**Boy: Consider yourselves on probation. **

He backs through the portal and disappears. Ventus and Data release their Keyblades.

"Probation for what?" Ventus ask as Data wonders the same thing, "Thanks for help us, we owe ya. The name's Ventus. What's yours?"

"I'm Mickey." Mickey said to Data and Ventus.

"And I'm Data but you can call Yume" Data said to Mickey.

"I see you've got a Keyblade." Ventus said seeing his Keyblade.

"Yep. I've been trainin' under the great Yen Sid." Mickey said to them about his master.

Mickey releases his Keyblade.

"He found out the worlds are in trouble, and I sorta took off without tellin' him." Mickey said to them.

"Well, that makes three of us. We ran off, too." Data said to Mickey.

"All I hafta do is think it, and the Star Shard will take me anywhere I wanna go." Mickey said pulling out a blue and green star-shaped object, "At least I thought it would. I haven't quite got the fine points down yet, like when, or where. It just kinda kicks in when it wants to. But I wouldn't have met you two if it hadn't brought me here. "

_**Ventus: laughs **_

"It might not be an accident. Maybe it starts workin' 'cause it's reactin' to somethin'." Mickey said looking at the Star Shard.

"Huh?" Ventus and Data asks him.

The Star Shard starts glowing brightly taking them somewhere else.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Radiant Garden; Meetings and Partings**_

Ventus and Data wakes up in their amour floating near a world. They decide to land. Ventus and Data enter the town square and looks around. Scrooge McDuck is walking through, and they both see a friend.

"Mickey?" Data said seeing Mickey.

Mickey walks into town. Ventus and Data run up some stairs, looks around and then run to the castle gates. Where two guards stand. When Ventus and Data get near they hold out their weapons and block their path.

**Dilan: Hold on. **

**Aeleus: The castle is presently closed. **

"But somebody just came this way! He's a friend of ours." Ventus said to them.

The guards look at each other.

**Dilan: We aren't aware of any visitors. Now run along home, boy and little girl, before the monsters get you. **

"I could have sworn it was him." Data said to herself.

Ventus and Data turn to leave. But a large Unversed appears at the stairs.

**Aeleus: They're here! **

**Dilan: Radiant Garden shall not fall under the likes of you. **

The guards start walking toward the Unversed to dispose of it when Ventus and Data start running toward the Unversed and passes them.

"Leave this to us!" Data said summoning her Keyblades.

**Aeleus: Stop! **

**Dilan: But you're just children! **

The guards look at each other and continue forward.

**Even: Now who do you think will defend the castle if you two go skipping off? **

A man in a lab coat walks toward them.

**Aeleus: But, that boy and girl... **

**Even: Never you worry about them. They're a special case. **

**Aeleus: A what? **

**Dilan: Even is right. The Lord and castle come first. The boy and the little girl will have to fend for themselves. **

**Even: Which reminds me, His Lordship was asking for you. **

The two guards walk toward the castle gates.

**Even: A heart devoid of darkness? Stripped clean of it…very questionable. **

Ventus and Data chases the Unversed to the town square.

**Scrooge: Ach! Back off, ye fiend! **

The Unversed is trying to attack him.

**Scrooge: Ye'll not be gettin' my money! **

"Look out!" Data said throwing her Keyblades.

Ventus and Data throws their Keyblades, hitting the Unversed and causing it to flee. Ventus and Data try to chase it.

**Scrooge: Wait a moment, laddies. **

The Unversed escapes as Ventus and Data stops and turn around.

**Scrooge: Don't I even get a chance to repay ye? **

"You don't have to." Ventus said as Data agrees with him.

Ventus and Data turn to try to continue after the Unversed.

**Scrooge: Now, just hold yer horses. Maybe a wee bit o' gold, or a small token of... **

"Could ya make it fast please?" Data ask him polity.

**Scrooge: I know-I've just the thing in me hat! **

Scrooge takes his hat off and laughs.

**Scrooge: C'mere. **

Ventus and Data walks over to him and bends down. Scrooge moves the hat up to cover his bill to have a private chat to them.

**Scrooge: Ye two can tell me, lads. You two came here from another world, didn't ye? **

**Ventus and Data: gasps **

**Scrooge: Don't cha worry. Me bill is sealed. Yer secret's safe with me. I'll not be askin' ye any awkward questions. I asked a wizard named Merlin to bring me here from another world. After all, adventure is the mother of industry! **_***Eh, heh heh* **_

"Great! That all?" Ventus asks him.

**Scrooge: Ach, but I'm holding ye up, lad.**_** *Eh* **_**Here. These are lifetime passes to Disney Town. **

He pulls four tickets out of his hat.

**Scrooge: Ye'll have buckets o' fun there, or my name is not Scrooge McDuck. **_***Laughs* **_**There y'are-enough for you two and two grown-ups. **

Ventus takes the tickets and looks at them, then they continues in the direction the Unversed went. Ventus and Data catches up with the Unversed as it moves through the town.

**Merlin: Can't I get a moment's peace!? **

Ventus and Data stop and sees an old man in blue robes with a conical hat.

"Mister, It's not safe out here, it's not safe." Ventus sad to the old man.

**Merlin: Oh, ordering me about now that's unsafe. After all, I'm Merlin the Wizard. Two scamps looking to wake the powers inside then, is that it? **

"How'd you know?" Data asks the old man.

**Merlin: **_***Laughs* **_**We wizards have a knack for knowing such things. The book is inside on the table. You two may have a gander, if you two like. **

"What book?" Ventus and Data asks.

Ventus and Data run through town to where the Unversed went. When they enter the area and runs toward its center he sees Terra standing there, with Aqua also running toward Terra.

"Ven! Yume!" Terra and Aqua shouts seeing them.

"Terra/Terra-Oniisan! Aqua/Aqua-Oneesan!" Ventus and Data shouts as they run to them.

All four summon their Keyblade's as four large Unversed appear and join together to create a giant Unversed. All four jump into the air. Aqua attacks first, followed by Terra, Ventus and Data attack the giant Unversed together. The Unversed fades away once its defeated.

"Got them." Terra said releasing his Keyblade.

"We make a good team." Aqua said to Terra.

"Oh yeah! We got you these tickets." Ventus said

Ventus pulls out four tickets that read "Disney Town Passport" on their front's.

"For what?" Terra asks him about the tickets.

"Lifetime passes to Disney Town." Data said to Terra holding her ticket.

Ventus gives one to both of them.

"He said to take two grown-ups." Ventus said to them about bringing two grown-ups.

"You mean us?" Aqua ask hem as they nod.

_**Aqua and Terra: laugh **_

"Listen to me, Ven and Yume. We need to get you two home-" Aqua said to them.

"It's okay, Aqua-Oneesan. Trust us, that guy in the mask is history." Data said telling them about the boy in the mask, "He'll never bad-mouth about Terra-Oniisan again."

Terra gasps and grabs Ventus' and Data's shoulder.

"You two saw the boy in the mask?" Terra ask them about the boy in the mask.

"Y-yes?" Ventus and Data said confuse about Terra's behavior.

"Vanitas…" Terra said talking to himself, "Ven. Yume let Aqua take you home."

"No way. I wanna go with you guys." Ventus said to them not leaving.

"Me too I wanna go with you guys also." Data said to them not leaving either.

"You two can't. We have a dangerous task ahead of us." Terra said to them about the dangerous task, "I don't want you two to get hurt."

"What is this dangerous task, Terra?" Aqua asks him about the dangerous task, "It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do."

"It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness." Terra said shocking them.

"I've been to the same worlds as you. I've seen what you've done." Aqua said to Terra, "You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness.

"Listen to yourself, Aqua-Oneesan." Data said to Aqua, "Terra-Oniisan would never-"

"You've been spying on me?" Terra asks Aqua about spying on him, "Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?"

Aqua wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. After a short silence.

"Aqua…" Ventus said not understanding.

"I get it." Terra said turning and leaving.

"Terra/Terra-Oniisan!" Ventus and Data said running him.

Terra stops in his tracks.

"Stay put!" Terra said shocking them but Data took it the most, "I'm on my own now, all right?"

Terra starts walking again. Data runs off without them knowing.

"Terra, listen, please!" Aqua said to Terra trying to stop him, "The Master has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried."

"You're awful, Aqua." Ventus said to her.

"So now you know the truth." Aqua said to Ventus and not noticing Data's missing, "But the Master loves Terra, and you know that too."

"Were you also "ordered" to take us home?" Ventus asks Aqua about bring him and Data home.

After a silence.

"Now that you're a Keyblade Master Aqua, you've let it go to your head. I'm gonna go find Terra." Ventus said still not noticing Data's missing.

Ventus starts running after Terra without noticing Data. After a while he notice Data's not here so he starts looking for her and Terra. Ventus runs into the town square and sees a boy with silver hair in a lab coat being attacked by Unversed.

"Run!" Ventus said to the boy.

Ventus summons his Keyblade and the boy runs off.

**Even: Ienzo, where are you? **

Ienzo comes walking up from behind Ventus.

**Even: There you are. Didn't I warn you not to wander off, child? **

Even approaches Ienzo and the turns to face Ventus.

**Even: I see we owe you our thanks. We have done our best to raise the boy... since his poor parents are not here to do it. **

"You're on your own, huh?" Ventus ask them about Terra and Data, "Sir, I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's a tall guy dressed kinda like me-have you seen him? Also a little who's shorter and dress like me expect she's girl?"

**Even: Perhaps I did see him in the Outer Gardens. Just follow this road. The little girl I don't remember seeing.**

"Thank you." Ventus said running to the Outer Gardens.

**Even: No, thank you, for keeping Ienzo out of harm's way. Well, let's say I have a feeling we are destined to cross paths again. **

"Huh?" Ventus asks them.

Even and Ienzo walks away. Ventus is running through the Outer Gardens where he spots Terra.

"Terra!" Ventus shouts running to him.

"It's Yume I can't find her!" Ventus said to Terra.

"What come on we better look for her!" Terra said worry about her.

"But after we find her take me with you." Ventus said to Terra.

"I can't." Terra said to Ventus.

"Why not?" Ventus asks him.

"When I really need you, Ven and Yume, I know you two will be there." Terra said to Ventus as they look for Data.

Ventus smiles and laughs.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my friend." Ventus said to him, "That's what Yume would say."

"You're right. Thanks, Ven." Terra said to Ventus, "Listen I want you to look after Yume and tell her I'm sorry."

Terra taps the guard on his left shoulder for his armor to appear. He hops onto his Keyblade glider and flies off into the portal to the Lanes Between.

**Terra's Voice: When I really need you, Ven and Yume, I know you two will be there. **

"I'd better tell Aqua." Ventus said going to find Aqua and Yume.

Back in the town square Ventus finds Aqua and runs over to her.

"Were you able to find him, Ven?" Aqua ask him, "Where's Yume?"

"Yeah I did, but... He's gone." Ventus said to Aqua, "And I can't find Yume but don't worry I'll find her."

"Right." Aqua said to Ventus, "Then I can't stay here."

"Let me go with you, Aqua." Ventus said to Aqua, "Yume can come with us."

"No, Ven." Aqua said to him, "Go find Yume, do as I say and go home."

"Why won't you let me?" Ventus asks her why.

"I don't want to put you or Yume in harm's way." Aqua said to him

Aqua dons her armor and leaves going to the next world. Ventus continues to look for Data.

**Flashback: The Wooden Keyblades**

**Wooden swords hitting and then see Data and Ventus being knocked down in the Forecourt of the Land of Departure. **

"**Giving up already? C'mon, Ven. I thought you were stronger than that." Terra said to Ventus**

"**Yume…Ven, you two almost had us. Just try it again!" Aqua said to them. **

"**Hey wait, you're teaming up now?" Terra asks her. **

**Ventus and Data shakes their head, picks their wooden sword back up and charges at Terra. Later all four sit on the wall of the forecourt, Ventus and Data holding their wooden sword. **

"**Yume. Ven You see all those dents and nicks you two got?" Terra asks them about the dents and nicks.**

"**Each one of those is proof you two are learning." Aqua said to them. **

"**You two are trying too hard to move your body." Terra said picking up his wooden Keyblade, " You two need to learn to let your body move you two." **

**Terra stands up and clears his throat. **

"**In your hand, take this blade. And so long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's wielder you shall one day be made." Terra said to them.**

"_***Laughs* **_**Who went and made you Master?" Aqua ask Terra. **

"**Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about." Terra said to Aqua about his dream.**

"**Well, you're not the only one." Aqua said to Terra about her dream also. **

"**I know that." Terra said as****kneels, "You, me, Yume and Ven...all share the same dream." **

**Terra holds out his wooden Keyblade and Ventus touches the blade. While Aqua holds out her wooden Keyblade and Data touches the blade.**

**Flashback Ends**

**With Data**

Data sits in the town square holding Aqua's wooden Keyblade. She starts to flip it but after a few successful flips she drops it. A boy with red hair and another with blue hair are passing by. The red-headed boy stops and picks up the wooden Keyblade.

"This yours?" a boy with red hair asks her.

Data shakes her head.

"Lea, we don't have time for this." the boy with blue said to the red hair.

"Lighten up, Isa. It'll only take a sec." the red hair said the blue hair.

Lea walks toward Data, flipping the Keyblade in his hand.

"You still play with toy swords? That's cute." the red hair said to Data.

He offers the wooden Keyblade to Data and then drops it and reaches for his pocket.

"Now this right here" the red hair said pulling out two Frisbees, "Tada! Whaddaya think?"

"Not a lot." Data said to him.

"You're just jealous. I'm Lea." Lea said to Data, "Got it memorized? What's yours?"

"Data my friends call me Yume.." Data said to Lea.

"Okay, Data. Let's fight!" Lea said to Data.

"Why would I wanna do that?" Data ask Lea about fighting.

"You scared of losing? C'mon." Lea said hop back a few paces, "Hope you're ready kid."

After a moments though Data stands up and picks up the wooden Keyblade.

"Now we're talkin'." Lea said ready to fight.

"You're gonna be sorry." Data said readying her wooden Keyblade.

Isa laughs and then Lea and Data spar. Lea falls over exhausted from the fight.

"You...had enough?" Lea said to Data, "'Cause I'm willing...call it a draw if you are."

"Huh? _***Laughs* **_Right…" Data said to Lea.

"The only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for "Loser"..."Lame," "Laughable"…" Isa said to Lea.

"Isn't this the part where ya...cheer me up or somethin'?" Lea said to Isa about being a friend, ""You're just havin' a bad day." or..."That's what you get for pullin' your punches!" Some friend."

"You mean I was supposed to lie?" Isa said making Data laugh.

"Ya see what I gotta put up with?" Lea asks Data, "Sure hope you don't have friends like him."

"Huh?" Data said as all three laugh.

"Lea, we have to go" Isa said to Lea.

"'Kay." Lea said as he stands up.

"Already?" Data said to Lea and Isa.

"I'll see ya when I see ya." Lea said to Data about meeting each other again, "After all, we're friends now. Get it memorized."

"Okay, Lea." Data said to them, "But promise me that we'll meet again."

Lea nods as he catches up to Isa.

"What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?" Lsa asks Lea something.

"I want everybody I meet to remember me." Lea said to Isa about living forever inside people's memories, "Inside people's memories, I can live forever."

"I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time." Isa said joking with Lea.

"See, I'm immortal!" Lea said to him as they walk to the castle.

"You're obnoxious." Isa said shaking his head.

The two look up at the castle.

"You ready?" Lea asks his friend.

"I can tell you are." Isa said to Lea.

"Yeah." Lea said walking in the room.

The two walk into town. Data turns and starts to walk and then stops.

"Must be nice...knowin' who your friends are." Data said thinking about her friends.

"YUME!" Ventus shouts looking for her.

"Ven-Oniisan!" Data said waving her hand.

After talking they got onto their Keyblade Gliders going to the next world.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Disney Town; The Dream Festival**_

Ventus and Data walks into town and looks around then...

"Wearin' the mask of peace and hope...comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me-Captain Justice!" Captain Justice said to the two Keyblade Wielders.

_Data's thoughts: He's weird._

"Young fellow and little girl! Do my hero-senses detect that you two got troubles? Just say the word, and Captain Justice will make all your problems disappear!" Captain Justice said to Ventus and Data.

"Wh-who, us? We're just trying to make some friends" Ventus said to the masked man, "Never mind, forget it."

"Go on and spit it out. Then...remember to vote Captain J." Captain Justice said to them.

"Vote?" the two Keyblade Wielders ask confuse.

"Well, uh, forget that. How can I help? That's the only reason I'm here." Captain Justice said to them about something.

"Tell us about your town. Everything's so festive. Is it always like this?" Data ask the man about the town being festive.

"That's it-nothin' else? Well, the festivities are on account of the Dream Festival-which is why I've made sure there's carnival stuff all over town." Captain Justice said to them about the festivities.

"Really? Like what?" Data ask Captain Justice.

"You two gotta see it for yourself. Wouldn't be much of a dream if I just told ya." Captain Justice said not telling.

"Right. Thanks." Ventus said to him.

"Don't you two go forgettin'...Captain Justice is the one who solved all your problems. That would be Justice with a J." Captain Justice said them.

"I got it, Captain Justice." Data said to Captain Justice.

"Aww, phooey! This stinks! Now we can't open the ice cream shop!" a white duck name Huey.

Three ducks name Huey, Dewey, Louie, and a mouse name Queen Minnie are near a machine.

"Trouble? Rescue is on the way!" Captain Justice said running to them.

"A festival, huh? Well, maybe we can make some new friends." Ventus said to Data.

"Maybe you're right." Data said as they walk around.

Ventus and Data approaches the five at the machine.

"If it ain't the last kids Captain Justice saved. 'Fraid you'll have to get in line. I'm working on another catastrophe here for these fellas-Huey, Dewey, and Louie, my good friends." Captain Justice said to them about helping someone else.

"Now, I'd hardly call it a catastrophe." Queen Minnie said to him.

"All we were tryin' to do was make our own special recipe ice cream." Huey said to him.

"We had a little trouble." Dewey said to his brother.

"It's not really that big a deal." Louie said to his two brothers.

"I'm 100% positive you're the victims of sabotage!" Captain Justice said to them making stuff up.

"Quit makin' stuff up." Dewey said to Captain Justice.

"It's just the ice cream machine." Louie said about the ice cream machine.

"Uncle Scrooge left it for us...but we can't figure out how it works 'cause it's so complicated." Huey said to them about the ice cream machine.

"We're sorry, Queen Minnie. We wanted you to be the first to try our special recipe ice cream." Dewey said to the Queen Minnie with a sad look.

"Oh boys, it was very sweet of you to think of me." Queen Minnie said them.

"Say no more. One bowl of ice cream comin' right up!" Captain Justice said to them.

"You're just gonna make a mess. Leave it alone, Pete!" Dewey said knowing his real name.

"That's Captain Justice!" Captain Justice said correcting him.

There are a lot of scoops of ice cream all over the stage.

"_*Ohhh* _This machine is busted. It just needs a good poundin'…" Captain Justice said about to pound the machine.

Captain Justice starts hitting the ice cream machine.

"It does not!" Queen Minnie said to Captain Justice trying to stop him.

"Hey, do you think we could give it a shot?" Ventus ask about working the ice cream machine.

"If Captain Justice can't fix it, there ain't nothin' you can do, kids." Captain Justice said to them.

"Maybe not, but there's no harm in trying." Data said putting her hands on her hips.

"And better you two than him. Here ya go. These are the directions for the machine." Huey said giving them the directions.

After Ventus and Data successfully uses the ice cream machine.

"What a wonderful treat! I don't think I've ever had such delicious ice cream. Thank you-uh, oh, oh dear…" Queen Minne said not knowing their names.

"Ventus. Just Ven is fine." Ventus said to Minnie, "And this is Data you can call her Yume."

"Well, thank you, Ventus and Yume." Queen Minnie said thanking them.

"Way to go, Ven and Yume!" Huey said to them making them blush.

"I see….We had to push this thingamajig the other way." Louie said now knowing how to work the machine.

"I just got an idea! We could let our customers make up their own favorite flavors of ice cream!" Dewey said suggesting the idea.

"Not with that machine! Well... The kid mighta got it to work this one time. But junk like that needs to get junked!" Captain Justice said about to pound the machine again.

"Don't you dare, Pete!" Queen Minnie said stopping him.

"Fine. But Captain Justice will return!" Captain Justice or Pete said walking away.

"About "Captain Justice" you said his name is Pete?" Data ask about Captain Justice.

"Yeah, he's the biggest troublemaker in town!" Huey said telling them about Pete.

"I bet he's just callin' himself Captain Justice 'cause he wants to win the Million Dreams Award." Dewey said to them.

"What's the Million Dreams Award?" Ventus ask them about the Million Dreams Award.

"That's one of the Dream Festival events. Everyone votes for who they think is the town's most exemplary citizen." Queen Minnie to them about the Million Dreams Award.

"So that's what he meant by "vote."." Data said remembering what Pete said.

"And if ya win the award, ya get a really cool prize!" Louie said talking about a prize.

"It's just a small token, nothing elaborate. The event is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day. That's the spirit of the award." Queen Minnie said explaining more.

"Well, that sounds nice enough…" Ventus said to them as Data agrees with him.

"Pete just wants to get his grubby hands on the prize." Huey said to them about Pete wanting the prize.

"He knows that nobody's gonna vote for him if he puts his own name on the ballot!" Dewey said agreeing with his brother.

"But nobody's fooled!" Louie said agreeing with them also.

"Yeah!" Huey & Dewey said at the same time.

The three little ducks laugh.

"Wish somebody was lookin' out for me." Data said to herself.

After a few hours looking around and helping other people. Ventus and Data stands in front of a stage with the rest of Disney Town.

**Horace: Who do you think's gonna win this year's Million Dreams Award? **

**Chip: Boy oh boy! I hope it's the guy and girl I voted for! **

**Dale: I voted for them, too!**

"Now that we got so much business at the shop, maybe we'll be number one!" Huey said about the business at the shop.

"Wow, Uncle Scrooge sure would be proud of us if we actually won!" Dewey said about their Uncle Scrooge.

"Yeah, an I bet Uncle Donald would be pretty surprised, too." Louie said talking about their Uncle Donald.

"Hello, everyone, and thank you for waiting." Queen Minnie said to everyone.

Minnie and Daisy walk onto the stage about to present the winner.

"It's time to begin the main event of our Dream Festival-the Million Dreams Award presentation." Queen Minnie said holding a piece a paper.

"Just skip to the part where you say my name. This is a shoo-in!" Pete said being rude.

"How very exciting! This year we have multiple winners. The Million Dream Award goes to... Ventus, Yume, Aqua, and Terra. All four of you!" Minnie said to everyone as they cheer.

"When were Aqua and Terra here?" Ventus ask as Data shrugged her shoulders.

"Whaddaya mean!?" Pete ask frustrated.

Pete jumps onto the stage.

"There's gotta be a mistake. Everybody voted for Captain Justice. I made sure! Now, go on, tell her!" Pete said to the crowd.

Pete looks around as everyone remains silent.

"Better try the other one…" Pete said running off the stage and returning as another person, "The rogue racer, Captain Dark!"

Everyone turns their backs to Pete.

"We counted the votes very carefully. Ventus, Yume, Aqua, and Terra won. I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons, and you went about it the wrong way." Queen Minnie said to Pete, "Still, a couple of citizens must have though you had goodness in you, because you actually got a few votes. They knew you were looking out for them."

"Big whoop! I don't need their lousy votes. Just cough up my prize!" Pete said reaching out for Minnie.

"They voted for you, Pete because they believe in you and care about you. How could you look down on that?" Queen Minnie said to Pete getting angry, "I've tried to forgive a lot of things you've done, but this is too much. Now you've finally crossed the line."

"Like that matters to me. Besides, what are you gonna do about it?" Pete said to Minnie not caring about the votes.

"I'm going to let you cool off for a while. Guards!" Minnie said shouting for the guards.

The Magic brooms walk onto the stage.

"W-wait, what?" Pete said trying to get away.

The brooms surround Pete.

"Put me down! What!? You can't-no-hey, easy!" Pete said as the brooms carry Pete off.

The brooms carry Pete off the stage.

"Shall we continue the ceremony? Would the four winners, Ventus, Yume, Aqua, and Terra, please come up and join me on the stage?" Queen Minnie ask Ventus and Data to come up.

Ventus and Data walk up onto the stage.

"Oh dear, it looks like our other two winners couldn't make it here to be with us today." Queen Minnie said not seeing Terra or Aqua.

Ventus and Data are disappointed.

"They both already left." Data said to her.

"Perhaps you two would accept the award on their behalf. After all, you've been so kind to so many here at the Dream Festival." Queen Minnie said giving them the award, "So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award...as a token of how much you matter to us. Congratulations you two!"

Everyone cheers.

"Thanks." Ventus and Data said.

"And as an extra treat, we've created something special, an ice cream flavor just for you two. Double Crunch ice cream!" Minnie said to them.

**Horace: Oh my, I wish I had my own ice cream flavor! **

**Chip: What's it taste like? **

**Dale: Go on, try it! **

Ventus and Data looks at Minnie, she nods, and they takes a bite of the ice cream.

"What do you think?" Queen Minnie ask them about the ice cream.

"Wow! It's great!" Ventus said as Data nods her head.

"We're all very glad you two are enjoying it." Queen Minnie said to them.

Everyone cheers again. Ventus looks at Data who's enjoying the ice cream. He smiles seeing Data enjoying herself. In another world Pete is trapped somewhere.

"Who does she think she is. Dumpin' me in a place like this? Well, I'll just bust outta here and-" Pete said talking to himself.

_**Maleficent: Quiet, fool! You do not have that kind of power. **_

"Who there? Show yourself!" Pete ask about the voice.

_**Maleficent: That is enough! Stop your sniveling and heed my words. **_

"Um...okay." Pete said to Maleficent

_**Maleficent: If you do exactly as I say, then I may decide to release you from this prison. **_

"Then you can count on me. Just get me outta here, and you can tell me what to do!" Pete said to Maleficent.

_**Maleficent: A very wise choice indeed. Now...proceed. **_

A dark portal opens behind Pete.

_**Maleficent: With your help, soon every world in existence will all be mine! **_

Pete walks into the portal. With Data and Ventus they enjoy the festival and they got on their Keyblade Gliders and went to the next world.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Olympus Coliseum; What Makes a Hero**_

Ventus and Data are walking through Thebes when a satyr runs behind them and towards a wall.

"Huh?" Ventus and Data ask confuse.

"The kid's relentless!" satyr said about a kid.

Ventus and Data approach him.

"Hey, whatcha doin' there?" Ventus ask the satyr.

The satyr jumps up and screams.

"I told ya, I'm booked solid. N-O spells forget it!" the satyr said to them.

"Uhh?" Data ask confuse.

"And who in Halicarnassus are you two? Can't you see I'm busy?" the satyr said to them.

"I'm all signed up! Phil!" a boy said running to the satyr.

"Herc, all right , I hear ya! Now would ya keep it down already." the satyr said to the boy.

A soldier appears.

"Aha!" the soldier said and he runs toward them.

"Beautiful... You happy now? You blew my cover!" the satyr said to the boy.

"'Fess up. I asked around, and everybody says you're the guy. The trainer of heroes!" the soldier said to the satyr.

"True heroes!" the boy said correcting the soldier.

"You can teach that?" Ventus ask them.

"'Course he can. C'mon, please, Phil. I really wanna be a hero." the soldier said begging the satyr name Phil.

"We've been through this... I got two words for you-student-teacher ratio!" Phil said to the soldier.

"One, two... Um?" Data said counting on her fingers.

"I already got my hands full with this one. C'mon, Hercules." Phil said as he and Herc walks away.

"I'm low-maintenance, I swear!" the soldier said to Phil.

Suddenly Unversed appear in front of Herc and Phil.

"Unversed!" Ventus and Data shout summoning their Keyblades.

"Monsters, hey Phil! Watch this! I'll show ya what I'm made of." the soldier said joining them.

"I'll help, too!" Herc said to them joining also.

So Ventus, Hercules, Data, and the soldier fight the Unversed. Ventus, Data, and the soldier destroy three Unversed. Herc loses his balance and then destroys an Unversed.

"Whew! Ha ha!" Hercules said.

"Change of plans. The Games are comin' up. I'm gonna watch both of your matches...then I'll decide which of you rookies I wanna train." Phil said to Hercules and the soldier.

"Thank you, thank you! I'm gonna go sign up now." the soldier said running toward the Coliseum.

"The Games, Sounds fun!" Ventus said as he and Data run toward the Coliseum, too.

"Sorry kids, Captain Eager there just took the last spot." Phil said to Ventus and Data.

Ventus stops and looks disappointed.

"I don't understand! Phil, I thought you were my trainer!" Hercules said to Phil.

"You wanna be a true hero, Herc? You're gonna hafta go out there and show me that everything I've taught you so far is gonna pay off." Phil said to Hercules as he starts walking toward the Coliseum, "No more trainin' sessions for a while. Wouldn't be fair if I helped you and not him."

Hercules is disappointed.

"Cheer up! So you gotta fight a couple of matches, no big deal." Ventus said cheering Hercules, "I'm Ventus. Want me to help you train?"

"You'd really do that for me?" Hercules asks them.

"Sure." Ventus and Data said.

"Thanks, Ventus. I'm Hercules. Herc for short." Hercules said to them.

"Just call me Ven. You're gonna do fine." Ventus said telling him his nickname.

"And I'm Data you can call me Yume." Data said to Hercules.

The three shake hands.

"Thanks. I'm gonna head over to the Coliseum and warm up. Meet me in the vestibule, okay?" Hercules said to as he runs to the Coliseum.

Ventus, Data, and Hercules are training in the Coliseum by breaking urns. Ventus and Data stops and looks into the stands where they see Phil watching them. Phil then turns and exits the Coliseum. Herc's walking through the vestibule when...

"You want to become a true hero, huh?" Ventus asks him as he stops and turns around.

"More than anything. See, my father is Zeus, the king of the gods up on Olympus." Hercules said to them about his father.

"Herc, you're a god?" Ventus asks him.

"No. I'm mortal. When I was a baby, somebody stole me from my parents, and...figured out how to take away my godhood." Hercules said explaining about his life.

"This true hero thing?" Data asks Hercules about becoming a hero.

"The only way I can become a god again. If I become a true hero, I can rejoin my father and go back to Olympus." Hercules said explaining to them about becoming a hero.

"I guess you really got your work cut out for you!" Ventus said to Hercules as Data nods her head in agreement.

"But what about you two?" Hercules asks them, "How come you two are here?"

"We're just trying to make some friends." Data said to him as Ventus nods his head.

"Well, hey! You two have done that already." Hercules said to them.

"Huh?" Ventus and Data asks him.

"We're friends, aren't we?" Hercules said to them.

"You bet!" Ventus and Data said to Hercules.

The soldier enters the vestibule from town. Phil enters from the Coliseum. Phil explains the rules to them. Phil, Herc and the soldier enter the Coliseum.

"Heavy-hitting contender?" Ventus asks Hercules.

"Ven! Yume! C'mon!" Hercules said to Data and Ventus.

"Okay!" Ventus and Data said following them into the Coliseum.

During the Games, After the matches Hercules is talking with Phil when Ventus walks over to them.

"Guess we made it." Ventus said to Hercules.

"And it's all thanks to you two, Ven and Yume." Hercules said thanking Data and Ventus.

"The other kid'll be happy to hear that." Phil said to them.

"I need you most of all, Phil! How else am I gonna become a hero?" Hercules ask Phil.

"'Bout time ya got it!" Phil said walking off.

Phil walks off and the soldier comes running over to Hercules, Data, and Ventus.

"Whoever wins, no hard feelings." the soldier said to him as he holds out his hand.

Hercules grabs it and they shake.

"Course not. Holdin' a grudge wouldn't be very heroic." Hercules said to the soldier.

"Hey, just making sure. You're not a hero yet." the soldier said making a good point.

"_***Laugh* **_True." Hercules said to the soldier.

Hercules and the soldier enter the arena and prepare for their match. Hercules charges at the soldier and tries to hit him, but the soldier jumps back. The soldier then jumps toward Hercules to attack him. Ventus and Data are watching from the stands.

"This is really close." Ventus said as Data nods.

Ventus and Data remember Terra and Aqua sparing.

"We got trouble! There are monsters loose in town and if they gate-crash the Games, you can forget about the match." Phil said to them about the monsters.

"Real monsters?" Hercules asks him about the monsters.

"We have to stop 'em." the soldier said about the monsters.

"Leave the monsters to us. This match is too important!" Ventus said as he and Data run to town to deal with the monsters.

Ventus and Data run into town to find a few Unversed.

"You won't get past us!" Ventus said readying his Keyblade.

"Huh!?" Data said seeing a lot more a lot more Unversed arrived. Hercules runs up.

"What about your match?" Ventus ask him about the match.

"No way I could let my friends fight alone." Hercules said making a good point.

**After they get rid of the Unversed...**

"Sorry that we made you lose that match" Data said to Hercules about the match.

"You two don't have to apologize. It was totally my decision." Hercules said to them.

An Unversed is moving in to attack Herc. The soldier defeats it.

"What, you didn't save any for me?" the soldier said to them.

"Hey, you're here?" Hercules said to him surprise.

"I've set my sights on being a hero, too. I just don't run as fast, that's all." the soldier said to them.

"So you both threw the match? Who won, then?" Data ask as Ventus asks the same thing.

"I left first, so it's not me." Hercules said to them.

Yeah, but "I was only seconds behind you." the soldier respond.

"Still." Data said confuse.

"I never said I'd coach the winner. All I said was I'd see the match, then decide. Look, bein' a hero takes more than just muscle." Phil said to them what makes a true hero, "Ya gotta have heart and care about people. And sure, you both get high marks for that. But this time, only one of you cared fast enough. That makes all the difference."

"Then that means…" Data said putting the pieces together.

"I was this close! Well, that's life. I never really introduced myself." the soldier said taking off his helmet, "The name's Zack. Congratulations, Herc."

"Thanks, Zack." Hercules said shaking hands with him.

"We'll see if you're still thankin' him when I'm through with ya. You got a long road ahead of ya, champ." Phil said to Hercules.

"Don't count me out. I've still got plenty of big dreams to go with my lousy luck!" Zack said starting doing squats.

Zack and Herc laugh. Ventus and Data walks over to Phil.

"You weren't really gonna stop training Herc, were you?" Ventus asks Phil about him training Hercules.

"Of course not. I know that kid's gonna go the distance. He was stuck in a rut. He just needed a little incentive. It's Ventus and Data, right?" Phil said to the two Keyblades Wielders, "Well, thanks to you two, Herc here has really shaped up. I owe ya two."

"We're glad. We made a really good friend." Ventus said to Phil as Data nods, "Somebody to share a laugh with. Like Terra and Aqua... We'll patch things up."

Ventus and Data turn to leave.

"You two are leaving?" Hercules ask them.

"Our journey's not over yet." Data said to Hercules.

"But you two will visit, right?" Hercules asks them.

"We'll stop by once you're a true hero." Data said promising him.

"Stop by once me and him are both heroes!" Zack said to them.

"So you mean never come back?" Data said to Zack.

"Hey, watch it!" Zack said to Data.

They all laugh. Data and Hercules shake hands while they shake hands Data had a vision. Her vision is a older version of herself with a red dino, a boy, with a duck, and a dog here. She smiles as she let's go of his hand.

"Who knows maybe we'll meet again." Data said giving them a hint.

They left and went on to the next world.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Deep Space; The Wayfinder**_

Ventus and Data are traveling through the Lanes between on their Keyblade Gliders.

"What's that?" Data asks seeing something.

An object shoots past them.

"Unversed!" Ventus shouts getting in front of Data.

The giant Unversed turns around and passes back by Data even closer this time, trying to knock her off her Keyblade Glider.

"Try that again!" Ventus shouts getting protective about Data again.

Ventus and Data fight the Unversed on their Keyblade Glider. The Unversed escapes and Ventus and Data chases it. It's headed to a large spaceship that's in the area.

"Tryin' to catch a ride, huh?" Data said as they follow the Unversed and they enter the ship.

A blue creature is hanging upside down in a cell with guns pointed at it. A large whale like alien approaches it.

**Gantu: Don't get any more ideas. These guns are locked onto your genetic signature.**

The blue creature growls at the alien and then an alarm sounds.

**Gantu: An intruder!? All right, you. Don't get any funny ideas. **

The alien runs out of the compartment. The blue creature moves around some, the guns following his movements. The creature spits at the wall and the guns fire where the spit hit. But, he escapes by breaking the metal bindings on him. Ventus and Data walks into the transport room.

**Gantu: So you two are the intruders. Identify yourselves. **

Ventus and Data turn around to see the large whale like alien pointing a gun at them.

"My name is Ventus. The monster we were chasing boarded your ship." Ventus said to them, "And this is Data."

**Gantu: Nice try. If there was another intruder aboard, we'd have detected it. **

The ship shakes and then alarms go off.

**Intercom: Intruder in the machinery bay! We lost control of the engines! I-it's some kind of monster! **

**Gantu: Now you tell me! **

The alien turns to leave them.

**Gantu: Stay there! I have lots of unpleasant questions to ask you two. **

He leaves the room.

"This is our fault. We have to do something." Ventus said to Data as she nods.

Ventus and Data go to leave the room, but the little blue creature drops from the ceiling to land in front of Ventus and Data.

**626: Ven...? Yume…? Terra... Ah-koo, wa... **

"You know Terra and Aqua?" Ventus asks the blue creature.

The creature pulls out a star-shaped object that looks like he made it.

**626: Fren... Circle! **

"Is that a Wayfinder?" Data ask the blue creature.

The creature nods and then the ship shakes again. The creature looks around.

**Intercom: The engines are under too much stress. We're risking an explosion! **

Ven: "What are we doing? There's no time!" Ventus said as he and Data runs toward the door. The creature follows, but Ventus stops and turns around.

"You need to stay here. It's too dangerous." Data said to the blue creature.

Ventus and Data leaves the room, and the creature, behind. 626 looks at the Wayfinder he made when a laser hits the Wayfinder and knocks the creature down. The creature sees that his Wayfinder was destroyed.

**Gantu: I don't know how you did it, but you won't get away again. You haven't fooled me. You can bat your eyes all you want at the Grand Councilwoman so she'll reconsider your sentence. But I see you for what you really are-an abomination that's only instinct is to destroy everything it touches. **

Ventus and Data run into the engine room and sees the giant Unversed circling the power core.

"End of the line!" Ventus and Data said readying their Keyblades.

Ventus and Data prepare to fight the Unversed when 626 blasts through the ceiling and lands next to them.

"You shouldn't be here." Data said to the blue creature.

626 makes some noises that sound like a language.

"What is it?" Ventus ask the blue creature.

626 speaks some more and the three take on the Unversed. After the fight 626 is freaking out.

"It's over! Cut it out!" Ventus said to the blue creature.

Ventus and Data tries to calm 626 down but is knocked over.

"Whoa!" Data said to the blue creature as it calms down.

"What's gotten into you?" Ventus ask the blue creature.

626 turns around holding his broken Wayfinder.

"Your Wayfinder broke. Well, don't worry. Friendship's more than an object." Data said to the blue creature.

**626: Fren-ship... Cir...cle? **

Ventus and Data nod their head.

**Gantu: Don't let the little mimic fool you. You saw for yourselves what kind of monster that thing is. All it knows how to do is hurt and destroy. **

"He helped us stop the monster!" Data said protesting.

**Gantu: You must have triggered some sort of mutation...hidden in the little freak's genetic coding. **

**626: Ven. Yume. Fren! **

"That's right. We are friends!" Data said to the blue creature.

**Gantu: Better say your good-byes now, because 626 is about to be destroyed! **

626 jumps onto Gantu's face

**Gantu: Stop that! **

626 pulls Gantu down and starts mumbling.

"C'mon." Data said to them as they run away.

**Gantu: Sound the alert! Prisoners on the loose! Don't let them get away! **

626, Data, and Ventus exit the ship. Ventus and Data on their Keyblade Glider and 626 in a stolen red police cruiser.

**626: Yee-ha! **

Lasers come toward 626, Data, and Ventus, fired from blue police cruisers chasing after them. 626 laughs and honks the horn.

"Where are we going?" Ventus ask as the blue creature pulls a knob up.

**Computer: Hyperdrive has been activated. System charging. Warning. Guidance is not functional. Navigation failure. Do not engage hyperdrive. Repeat. Do not engage- **

626 pushes the knob back down. The other police cruisers have surrounded 626, Data, and Ven.

**Policeman: Break formation! Get clear! **

The police cruisers pull away and 626 is trying to warn Ventus and Data.

"What's going on?" Data ask the blue creature.

626 mumbles some more and then the cruiser shoots off.

"Whoa!" Ventus and Data shout.

**626: Ven! Yume! **

The cruiser enters hyperdrive, the ripples throwing Ventus and Data screaming through space.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Never Land; In Search of a Shooting Star**_

A twinkling light moving around through the night sky, then a larger light shooting through the sky to disappear in the distance. A fairy name Tinker Bell, the source of the twinkling light, appear and head in the direction the other light went. Mickey looking around in the Indian camp, when a dark portal opens in front of him. He turns around and sees Vanitas.

"Move it." Vanitas said to Mickey.

**Slightly: Tinker Bell... **

**Cubby: Uh... They ain't movin'... **

Ventus and Data opens their eyes a little and sees a fairy in green in front of them.

**Slightly: Let's try kickin' them! **

Tinker Bell throws her leg back.

"Wha- Aah!" Ventus said waking up.

Tinker Bell kick's Ventus and Data rolling them over and sending herself rolling in the air.

**Slightly: Who are you? **

Ventus and Data look up and sees the two boys staring down at him. They stands.

"Name's Ventus. But everybody just calls me Ven." Ventus said to the two boys, "Guess, when we sat down to rest, we must've fallen asleep.

"Mine's Data my friends call me Yume." Data said to the two boys.

**Cubby: But where'd ya two come from? **

"Well, you see…" Ventus said trying to explain.

Tinker Bell flies by and starts pulling on the ear of the first boys fox hood.

**Slightly: All right, we're goin'! **

**Cubby: So long, Ven! Yume! **

The boys start to walk off with Tinker Bell.

"Where are you guys off to?" Data ask them where they're going.

**Cubby: Tink saw a shootin' star and we're gonna go hunt it down! **

"A shooting star? Mind if we come along?" Ventus ask them.

**Slightly: 'Course not. But ya gotta agree to follow us! **

**Cubby: Yeah, it's, uh...right over... That-a way! By the Indian Camp! **

**Slightly: Ready, men and woman? Forward march! **

"'Kay!" Ventus and Data said as they head toward the Indian camp.

They come out of the jungle in a clearing with a hollow tree in the middle. Then someone crows. Ventus looks around and a boy in green flies overhead.

**Lost Boys: Peter Pan! **

Peter Pan flies down and slowly passes by Ventus and Data.

"Who do we have here? Never seen you two before." Peter Pan said seeing Data and Ventus.

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven." Ventus said to Peter Pan, "And this is Data. I call her Yume."

"Well...if you say so." Peter Pan said as he lands.

Peter Pan walks over to the Lost Boys.

"Ten-shun! Now men. I don't suppose you'd wanna capture some real pirate treasure?" Peter Pan asks them about pirate treasure.

**Cubby: Real pirate treasure!? **

**Slightly: Sure! **

"Guess who caught sight of Hook right when he was stashing his treasure? Whaddaya say we sneak in and grab it?" Peter Pan asks the Lost Boys.

**Cubby: Oh boy! **

**Slightly: Let's go! Let's go! **

Tinker Bell flies over and kicks both Lost Boys in the head.

**Slightly: Ow! **

**Cubby: Ow! **

She flies over and bounces up and down in front of Peter Pan trying to get his attention.

"Tinker Bell, what's gotten into you?" Peter Pan asks his friend.

"We were all supposed to go hunt for a shooting star together." Data said explaining to him.

"Forget that. Pirate treasure is way more fun. Tink, you're comin' with us!" Peter Pan said to Tinker Bell as she gets mad and flies away from him.

"That's no way to respond to an invitation. C'mon, Ven and Yume, you're a better sport than her, right?" Peter Pan said to Yume and Ventus.

"We'd love to join you, but...first we wanna find the shooting star." Ventus said as Data agrees with him.

Peter Pan looks surprised. Ventus and Data walks off in one direction and the Lost Boys and an airborne Peter Pan go in the other. Ventus, Data, and Tinker Bell enter the Indian camp where Data spots something on the ground.

"Mickey's Star Shard?" Data said seeing Mickey's Star Shard.

They hear laughing.

_**Hook: A shooting star, one of Peter Pan's brats, and a pixie! Must be me birthday. **_

Captain Hook is holding Tinker Bell in his right hand and Mickey's Star Shard is in the hook where his left hand should be and with Data hand tied behind her back by two other pirates.

"Let Tinker Bell and Yume go!" Ventus said as s summons his Keyblade.

_**Hook: **_***Ha!* **_**One of Peter Pan's brats. Well, tell that cowardly sparrow...if he wants his precious Tinker Bell back and your friend, he'd best meet me at Mermaid Lagoon! **_

Captain Hook, the two pirates, and Smee run off with Tinker Bell, Data, and the Star Shard.

"Stop!" Ventus trying to catch up with them but some Unversed surround Ventus, "Scram!"

Ventus tries to chase after the four men and Data after he gets rid of the Unversed.

"I lost them." Ventus said getting worry about Data, "Man Aqua and Terra are going to kill me."

He looks up and sees the sun twinkling through a palm tree. Ventus has a flashback about something.

**Flashback: The Last Night**

**Ventus, Data, and Aqua sitting on the cliff at the summit of the Land of Departure the last night they were together. **

"**Y'ever wonder what the stars are? Where light comes from?" Ventus asks them about the stars in the sky.**

**Then Terra, Ventus, Data, and Aqua all laughing on the same night. **

**End of Flashback**

"Look out below!" Peter Pan shouts warning Ventus.

Ventus looks and sees Peter Pan coming down toward him.

"Peter, help! Tinker Bell's been pixie-napped!" Ventus said telling him about Tinker Bell, "Plus my friend's been kidnapped."

"Then I'm too late. Hooks gonna pay for this!" Peter Pan said to himself, "Don't worry I'll rescue your friend."

"He said to meet him at Mermaid Lagoon." Ventus said telling him the meeting place.

"Gotta be an ambush. That old codfish thinks he's clever." Peter Pan said as he takes flight.

"I'm going too!" Ventus said going with him to help.

"We have to hurry. Can you keep up?" Peter Pan said to Ventus.

"You bet!" Ventus said as they head for Mermaid Lagoon to save their friends.

Ventus and Peter Pan running through Mermaid Lagoon through a telescope held by Smee on Captain Hook's ship.

**Smee: Peter Pan ahoy! Man the Long Tom, and... **

He plugs his ears.

**Smee: Fire! **

A cannonball is fired. Peter Pan and Ventus are looking around when the cannonball hits the ground behind them. Ventus summons his Keyblade.

"Cannon fire? Where's it coming from?" Ventus asks about the cannon fire.

"On the water! Over there!" Peter Pan said to him pointing to the ship.

Another cannonball is fired. Ventus and Peter Pan run from where it hits and Tinker Bell flies through the dust.

"Tink, it's you! And you're all right!" Peter Pan said seeing Tinker Bell, "Have you seen Ven's friend?"

Tinker Bell talks to Peter Pan.

"A strange fellah with a funny-lookin' sword has-" Peter Pan said translating what she's saying as the ground shakes from another cannonball.

"Hold on, I gotta stop that cannon!" Peter Pan said to Tinker Bell.

"I'll go after Hook and rescue Yume!" Ventus said to him.

"Right. Tink, if you would." Peter Pan said to Tinker Bell as she circles around Ventus a few times, covering him with pixie dust.

"Wow! What…" Ven ask confuse.

"It's pixie dust. Bet you feel lighter now, don'tcha?" Peter Pan said as he and Tinker Bell fly off to the ship.

Meanwhile Captain Hook stands on the main island near Skull Rock and Data arms and legs are tied by some rope with a cloth over her mouth. He puts his hand to his ear and listens for cannon fire.

_**Hook: Alas, so passeth a worthy opponent. To think that his would be such an inglorious end. **_

He sighs and then begins laughing.

_**Hook: At last, that scurvy brat will never trouble me again! **_

"I wouldn't be so sure, Hook!" Ventus said to Captain Hook.

Captain Hook turns around and sees Ventus.

_**Hook: Swoggle me eyes! No, don't tell me! **_

Captain Hook looks through his telescope to see Peter Pan crowing after defeating Smee. He gets mad and throws the telescope to the ground.

_**Hook: Blast that Peter Pan! **_

He jumps to a small island between him and Ventus and draws his sword. Suddenly, there's a ticking noise. Captain Hook looks around.

_**Hook: That sound! **_

He turns around and sees the crocodile.

_**Hook: Not again! S-stay away from me! **_

He turns around to run away.

"I don't think so!" Ventus said to Hook, "Yume I'll get you out of here once I handle Hook."

Captain Hook is knocked into the water after his fight with Ventus. After he comes back up he sees the crocodile and freaks out.

_**Hook: Leave me alone! **_

Captain Hook starts to run on the water, the crocodile close behind.

_**Hook: Help me, Smee! Smeeeeee! **_

They run out of sight. While Ventus goes to untied Data.

**Cubby: Ahoy! Look what we brought! **

The Lost Boys are coming across the water in a boat with a chest, Peter Pan flying with them.

**Slightly: It's a pirate's treasure chest! **

They reach the shore and get the chest out.

"Treasure!" Data ask them about the treasure.

"The same chest I told ya about. We snatched it right from Hook's hiding place." Peter Pan said opening the chest, "How come it's empty?"

**Cubby: Sorry, we losted all the treasures. **

"That's too bad." Ventus said to them.

"Who needs it? It was prob'ly just full of dumb old jewels or doubloons or somethin' anyways." Peter Pan said to them staying positive.

**Slightly: We could just put what we treasure in there instead-if ya wanna? **

"That's perfect! Instead of fillin' it up with jewels and gold and stuff, we'll put in what's truly special to us. The real riches!" Peter Pan said liking the idea.

They fill it up with wooden swords, sling shot guns and bows and arrows.

"What are you two puttin' in Ven and Yume? ," Peter Pan ask Data and Ventus.

"We dunno…" they said as they their pockets.

"How 'bout this?" Ventus ask as they pull out their wooden Keyblade.

"What is it?" Peter Pan asks them about the wooden Keyblade.

"Just something that one of my best friends gave me." Ventus said explain about the wooden Keyblade.

"Same with me." Data said with the same story.

"It's like a keepsake, huh? You two sure you two wanna part with somethin' that special?" Peter Pan ask them if they're sure.

"Yup. I don't need it if I've got Terra and Aqua. Our best memories are still ahead." Ventus said as Data nods.

"Next time ya two visit, we'll have an even bigger chest waitin'. Enough for all those treasures and lots more." Peter Pan said to them.

"Okay. It's a deal." Data said to Peter Pan.

Ventus and Data puts their wooden Keyblade into the chest and Tinker Bell flies to the chest with the Star Shard.

"Wait, Tink- I'm pretty sure that belongs to a friend of ours. Do you think maybe I could hang onto it?" Ventus ask Tinker Bell about the Star Shard.

Tinker Bell shakes her head no and tries to fly off with it.

"Now Tink!" Peter Pan said to Tinker Bell as she stops and hands the Star Shard to Ven.

"Thank you." Ventus and Data said to Tinker Bell.

The Star Shard starts to glow so bright that everyone covers their eyes.

**Slightly: They're...they're gone! **

**Cubby: Look! The light! **

They watch a light zigzag into the sky.

"Don't worry, men. No matter where that light takes them...Ven and Data will always have friends waitin' to meet him." Peter Pan said to the Lost Boys.

The light continues into the sky as the Star Shard takes Ventus and Data to another world.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: A Forgotten Past**_

Donald and Goofy sit on steps outside a Mysterious Tower.

"Garwsh, the King must be pretty far away by now…" Goofy said about the King while Donald sighs.

The Star Shard's light shoots down from the sky to hit the ground, causing the Donald and Goofy to jump up. They look where the light landed.

"King Mickey!" Donald said hoping its him.

Ventus and Data is laying holding the Star Shard after the light dissipates.

"Doesn't look like him." Goofy said seeing Data and Ventus, "Look! They got the Star Shard the King borrowed!"

"King?" Data said confuse then gets it, "You must be talking about Mickey."

Ventus and Data stand up.

"We saw him but…" Ventus said trailing off.

Donald and Goofy walk over and push Ventus and Data toward the Mysterious Tower.

"Hey, take it easy!" Data said to them.

"Are we glad to see you two!" Donald said to them.

"Come on, let's go!" Goofy said to them, "Yen Sid, we just got a clue about where the King might be!"

Yen Sid is sitting at his desk with Donald, Ventus, Data and Goofy standing in front of him.

"Ah, Ventus and Data" Yen Sid said knowing them.

"Huh?" Ventus and Data said confuse.

"Eraqus has told me much about you two. If I am not mistaken, you two were ordered to return home." Yen Sid said to them how he knows them.

"Well, sir, we…" Ventus said trying to explain to him as he picks Data up.

"No matter. Mickey has difficulty following directions, too." Yen Sid said comparing them to Mickey.

_**Ventus and Data: laughs **_

"Where is this clue to Mickey's whereabouts?" Yen Sid ask them about the clue.

"I've got it!" Donald said sitting the Star Shard on Yen Sid's desk.

"These fellas Venquist-Ventilate, Veggie-Dania, Dina, Dalia" Goofy said to them trying to remember their nicknames.

"Just call them Ven and Yume!" Donald said helping him.

"That's what we usually go by." Ventus said as Data nods her head.

"Ven and Yume had it when he got here." Donald said explaining to them.

"Please, explain." Yen Sid ask Ventus and Data.

"We ran into Mickey. But we got sent flying into the light-we don't know where he went. He wasn't in the same world as the one where we found that." Data said explaining to Yen Sid.

"As I thought... Mickey has been hurling himself from one world to the next. Explains why I could not discern his location." Yen Sid said to himself.

"You can now, can't you?" Donald asks him about finding Mickey.

"Yes. I can." Yen Sid said holding his hands out and conjures a circle or swirling smoke. They see Mickey laying on a dusty lifeless ground, trying to get up.

"Mickey!" Ventus and Data shout seeing their friend.

"The King!" Donald & Goofy shouts as the image fades and the smoke disappears.

"What happened? Where'd he go? Is he okay?" Donald ask Yen Sid about Mickey.

"There is a dark and powerful force that is interfering with my magic." Yen Sid said giving them the bad news.

"Just tell us where the King is, Mr. Yen Sid, sir" Goofy said to Yen Side about going to save Mickey, "Me and Donald will go right there and save him!"

"You two? That may not be adequate." Yen Sid said not allowing them.

"But I'm the captain of the King's royal knights!" Goofy said summoning his shield.

"And I'm his magician!" Donald said summoning his staff.

"We'll find him. We recognize the place we saw." Ventus said to them as Data nods.

"If you two go, we'll go with you two!" Donald said going with them.

"No, we owe him. Mickey saved us once." Ventus said making a good point, "And we can't risk putting his friends in danger."

Donald and Goofy are disappointed again.

"Don't worry. We swear we'll bring him back safe." Data said to them.

"Very well, Ventus and Data. We will leave it to you two." Yen Sid said to them as the nod and leaves.

Ventus and Data enters the Badlands and runs toward Mickey.

"Mickey!" Ventus and Data shouts seeing their friend.

Ventus rolls Mickey onto his back and lifts up his head.

"We meet again, boy and little girl." Xehanort said to them.

Ventus and Data turn their heads and sees Master Xehanort walking toward them. He lays Mickey's head down and stands up.

"Master Xehanort." Ventus and Data seeing him here.

Ventus remembers himself lying on the ground at the Badlands and Master Xehanort rolling him over with his foot. Then the night where Master Xehanort was going to leave him on Destiny islands. Then when Master Xehanort left him with Master Eraqus. Venus falls to his knees holding his head. Master Xehanort smiles as Data remembers things she didn't know about herself.

"So you two are starting to realize...what you two lost-oh, but not for good. You two had to lose in order to find. Now it can all be yours again, if you two only reach out and take it." Xehanort said knowing something, "Reclaim the part that left you Ventus. Clash with him! Pure light against pure darkness, to forge the ultimate key. The all-powerful X-blade!"

Ventus screams and then falls forward, hitting the ground. Data confortts him since her head doesn't hurt anymore.

"Key...blade?" Data asks confuse.

"Not the Keyblades you, Ventus, and I carry." Xehanort said as he holds out his hand and a stylized X appears floating in it, ""X"... A most ancient letter. Some say "kye," but the meaning is the same."

He closes his hand and the letter disappears.

"Death... A letter that spells endings." Xehanort said holding his arms up and summons a dark portal above Ventus, Data, and Mickey.

"And I have the power to make it?" Ventus asks Xehanort about this.

"Correct. Eraqus knows it, too. He knows exactly what you are." Xehanort said as he looks at Data, "My dear you are also special I kidnapped you when you were a baby and separate you and your older twin on the day you were born. I use an age spell to turn you and your older twin to the age of five with no memories of your past. Eraqus knows about you also.."

"The Master?" Ventus and Data ask shock.

"Haven't you two ever wondered? Why he never granted you two permission to leave his side, to grow stronger?" Xehanort said to them, "Eraqus was frightened of you two. If you two were to learn the truth, realize what you two are... He never trusted you two. Why else would he keep you two within his sight at all times?"

Purple lightning comes from the dark portal and strikes just in front of Ventus' and Data's face.

"He never let us see other worlds, no matter how much we asked." Ventus said as Data sulks.

"Go." Xehanort said as he pushes his hand forward and causes wind to rush at Ventus and Data, "You can ask the man yourself. Learn the truth, and remember you two have a greater purpose!"

Ventus and Data are thrown back. He, Data, and Mickey are lifted into the swirling vortex of air heading into the dark portal.

Ventus and Data are floating in space in their armor, they wakes up and grabs their head, kicking a little.

"What are we? What has the Master been keeping from us all this time?" Ventus ask himself.

"Not sure but then If I'm not from this world then why am I from?" Data said sulking thinking about her real family..

They look up and sees the Land of Departure. Ventus and Data flies through the Land of Departure and enters the forecourt. They stops and look up at the castle before deciding to move forward, then they stops again.

"Ventus, Yume you two are alone? I though Aqua would-" Eraqus said to them as approaches Ventus and Data and puts his hands on their shoulders, "What matters is that you two are home. You two don't belong outside this world yet. You two need to stay here where you can learn-"

"In your prison?" Ventus and Data said knowing the truth.

"What?" Eraqus ask them.

"That's your excuse...for keeping us imprisoned here, isn't it?" Data said to Eraqus.

"What did you two hear?" Eraqus ask them about the truth.

"I'm supposed to be some weapon... Some kind of... "X-blade"!" Ventus said explaining.

"And that I'm from another world, taken away from my real family on the day I was born, and separate from my older twin!" Data said knowing the truth also.

Master Eraqus has his hand over the scar on the right side of his face.

"I knew it. Xehanort-he could never let it go." Eraqus said knowing the truth.

Master Eraqus remembers a day in the throne room.

**Flashback**

"**There is a reason the precepts bar us from such knowledge. Why do you seek the X-blade? Would you blanket all the worlds in darkness, reduce them to nothing!?" Eraqus ask him.**

"**The darkness did cover the world once, in legend. We know so little about the Keyblade War-only that it was just the beginning. Amidst that crisis a precious light was found. It is a curious tale-and one worth exploring." Xehanort said to Eraqus, "They say ruin brings about creation. So what would another Keyblade War bring? When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of? I must have these answers. The X-blade needs to be forged, and with it, the door to the Keyblade War unlocked!"**

"**You would risk an apocalypse out of sheer curiosity? I will never allow it, Xehanort. Not while I live!" Eraqus said to Xehanort**

"**Once again you have it all wrong, Eraqus. Darkness is a beginning, you see, not an end. At birth, every one of us emerges from darkness into a world of light, do we not?" Xehanort said to Eraqus.**

"**Poetic excuses!" Eraqus said to them** **Xehanort **

**Master Xehanort turns to leave. **

"**If words won't dissuade you, only one thing will." Eraqus said summoning his Keyblade.**

**Master Eraqus summons his Keyblade and charges at Master Xehanort to attack him. But Xehanort summons his Keyblade and fires to blasts of darkness at Master Eraqus, hitting him in the face and causing him to collapse. Master Xehanort, with a dark aura, approaches the fallen Master Eraqus who is now on his knees. **

"**That power... Has the darkness taken you, Xehanort?" Eraqus said to Xehanort.**

"**Not your concern." Xehanort said as he leaves.**

**Flashback Ends**

"I had the chance to stop him and couldn't do it. But I will not fail again." Master Eraqus said as he summon his Keyblade and takes a fighting stance.

"Master! What are you…" Ventus ask as he gets in front of Data.

"The X-blade has no place in this or any world." Master Eraqus said to them, "Xehanort has made his purpose clear...and I am left with no choice. Forgive me...but you must exist no more. I can't let Data live since she's seen too much about the other worlds and the Keyblades."

Eraqus focuses energy around the tip of his Keyblade and swings it forward towards Ventus and Data releasing the energy in strands that look like chains. Ventus and Data closes his eyes.

"Ven! Yume!" Terra shouts as he blocked the attack.

"What?" Eraqus ask surprise.

"Master, have you gone mad?" Terra asks Eraqus.

"Terra! I command you-step aside!" Eraqus said to Terra since he has to destroy Ventus and Data.

"No!" Terra shouts not moving.

"You will not heed your Master?" Eraqus ask Terra.

"I won't!" Terra said protecting Ventus and Data.

"Why do all my attempts to reach you fail?" Eraqus said to him about his fate, "If you don't have it in your heart to obey...then you will have to share Ventus' and Data's fate."

Eraqus sheds a tear and then attacks Terra.

"Enough, Terra! He's right…" Ventus said as Data agrees with him.

"Quiet!" Terra said to them.

"Terra/Terra-Oniisan…" Data and Ventus said at the same time.

Eraqus performs an attack that throws Terra, Data, and Ventus backwards Terra lands on his feet but Ventus and Data don't. Terra picks up Ventus and Data while Eraqus focuses another attack. Terra focuses and begins to be surrounded in a dark aura.

"You may be my Master. But I will not...let you hurt my friends!" Terra said to Eraqus.

"Has the darkness taken you, Terra?" Eraqus ask him about the darkness.

Terra opens a portal and throws Ventus and Data to it.

"Wait, Terra-Oniisan!" Data shouts trying to run to him.

The portal closes. Ventus and Data see Eraqus and Terra prepare face each other. The portal spits Ventus and Data out on the beach of Destiny Islands.

"Wait, Terra!" Ventus shouts as he and Data run to the portal.

But before Ventus and Data can reach the portal, it closes. Ventus and Data are upset, but reaches their hand to their shoulder to try to activate their armor.

"Going somewhere?" Vanitas asks them.

Ventus and Data turn around and sees Vanitas on the bridge above them.

"I'm through with you!" Ventus said as he and Data turn to walk off.

"I'm just getting started with you. You're strong enough now to fulfill your purpose." Vanitas said to Ventus as he summons his Keyblade, "So what are you waiting for? Join with me right here and now. Become the X-blade."

"I won't do it. He told me, the only way the X-blade can be forged is if you and me fight. Well guess what? I'm not fighting." Ventus shouts as Data agrees with him.

"You used to be too broken to talk back." Vanitas said to Ventus.

Ventus grabs his head in pain while Data comforts him.

**Flashback: Vanitas's Making **

**Neoshadows are surrounding Ventus in the Badlands. Ventus looks around at them, afraid. **

"**Please don't do this, Master. I'm not strong enough." Ventus shouts protesting. **

"**It is because you are trying to hold it in. Let the dark impulses waken in the pit of your heart. Release them, here and now! Sharpen your fear into rage." Xehanort said as more Neoshadows appear, "You must! If you do not let the storm within you run its course, it will wipe you from the face of the world, make no mistake!" **

**The Neoshadows move toward Ventus. **

"**Embrace the darkness. Produce for your Master the X-blade!" Xehanort said to Ventus. **

**The Neoshadows attack Ventus. When they leave Ventus lays face down in the dirt. Master Xehanort walks over to him. **

"**You would rather die than use the power? Feckless neophyte." Xehanort said to Ventus as he places his foot on Ven and rolls him onto his back, "If I must... I will extract the darkness from within you myself."**

**Master Xehanort summons his Keyblade and holds it over Ventus' heart. A beam shoots from it to Ventus' heart, causing a piece of it to be unlocked and extracted. It rises into the air where it is surrounded with darkness. After the darkness fades from around it we see Vanitas where the heart fragment was. Ventus' eyes glaze over and Vanitas floats down and lands next to him. **

"**Empty creature from Ventus riven...to you, the name Vanitas shall be given. " Xehanort said ginving him a name.**

"**Yes, Master." Vanitas said to Xehanort. **

**Flashback Ends **

Ventus, remembering, still holds his head in pain on the beach on Destiny Islands.

"Then I'll give you a reason to fight." Vanitas said to Data and Ventus.

"What?" Ventus and Data ask.

"Come and find me at the one and only place to spawn the X-blade-the Keyblade Graveyard. There you are gonna see me choke the life out of Terra, Aqua, and…Data. Then we'll see how long you play the pacifist." Vanitas said looking at Data as he summons a dark portal.

"Wait!" Ventus and Data shout but Vanitas steps through and is gone.

Ventus and Data pulls out their Wayfinder and looks at it.

"Terra, Aqua...I swear I'll put an end to this." Ventus said as Data agrees with him, "And I will not let him hurt you Yume."

Ventus and Data summons their Keyblades and opens a portal to the Lanes Between and flies through it on their Keyblade Glider.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12: The Keyblade Graveyard; Hearts Rejoined and Past Returns_**

Ventus and Data enter the Keyblade Graveyard and looks around at the scars that have been left in the landscape. They hold their hands out in front of him and summons their Keyblade (or Keyblades in Data's case).

"Friends forever." Ventus said to himself.

They release their Keyblades and walks through the area. Terra is standing an area where a crossroad is made by many Keyblades that stick lifelessly out of the ground. He looks and sees Aqua walking towards him. Aqua stops when she gets near him and after a silence...

"I was told...the Master was struck down." Aqua said to Terra about the master.

"Yes...that's right. I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it." Terra said telling her the truth.

**_Aqua: gasps_**

"He tried to hurt Ven and Yume. I only fought because I wanted to protect them." Terra said to Aqua about Xehanort

_**Aqua: sighs**_

"Xehanort set the whole thing up-all so he could awaken the darkness inside me. You were right, Aqua and so was the Master. I did need to be watched. I went astray-but no more." Terra said to Aqua.

"Xehanort is feeding the dark fires within you-making you fight. You'll go astray again." Aqua said to Terra, "Tell me-how does that honor our Master's memory, Terra?"

Terra looks away from her and sees Ventus and Data walking towards them. When they reaches them...

"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of "X-blade."." Ventus said to them, "But the Master said we can't let that happen...and he tried to destroy me for it. Data was taken from her home world when she was a baby and separated by her older twin and her real family."

"X-blade?" Aqua ask confuse, "And Yume's from another world?"

"I don't know exactly what it is. But...it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it." Ventus said to them.

"Relax, Ven and Yume. We're here and we're gonna take care of you." Terra said to Ventus and Data.

"I may have to fight Vanitas after all. If I do, guys... I want you to-" Ventus said to the them trying to find the words.

"The four of us can never be torn apart, all right? I'll always find a way." Terra said putting each on his hands on Data's and Ventus' shoulder.

"I'm asking you, as a friend... Just...put an end to me." Ventus said to them.

"I as well erase my memories and sent me back to my home world." Data said asking the same thing.

Aqua and Terra both gasp and then a wind picks up. All four look in the same direction and see Master Xehanort walking towards them. Vanitas comes out from behind Master Xehanort, walking right along with him. They both stop.

"These lifeless keys used to be full of power-united with the hearts of their masters. This barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat...as a great Keyblade War raged." Xehanort said as he talks about the Keyblade War, "Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key."

Master Xehanort points at Ventus and Data.

"X-blade." Xehanort said to them, "And the young Guardian."

Terra, Aqua. Data, and Ventus all don their armor. Ventus and Data starts to rush, but Terra stops them and rushes at them himself. He prepares to attack but is hit when Xehanort causes the ground beneath him to rise. Terra slides across the elevated earth and after regaining himself watches Xehanort and Vanitas rise on another plateau that Xehanort has created. Xehanort stretches his arm down toward the Keyblades. The sky grows dark and Xehanort creates a cyclone of Keyblades that were ripped from the ground. He sends them toward Aqua, Data, and Ventus.

"Ven! Yume!" Aqua shouts worry about them.

Aqua, Data, and Ventus are running from it when Vanitas jumps onto it and rides it after them. Ventus and Data gets knocked down, then Vanitas goes after Terra who is knocked off of one of the cliffs by the Keyblade cyclone. Aqua stops and looks up and is then thrown up when Keyblades rise from the ground under her. When she lands, Ventus and Data runs over to see if she's okay.

"Aqua/ Aqua-Oneesan!" Ventus and Data shouts running to her.

Aqua grabs her Keyblade and points it up while it begins to glow.

"Terra!" Aqua shouts as she does a magic spell.

The magic spell comes out and flies to Terra who is being lifted into the air by the cyclone of Keyblades. When it reaches him, now in front of Xehanort, it forms a barrier around him and stops the Keyblades from hitting him. The barrier then explodes as Xehanort watches, smiling. Aqua, who lost her helmet, Ventus and Data look up. Ventus starts running towards Terra's location. Terra is thrown across the plateau's ground after the explosion where he lands in front of Xehanort, who readies his Keyblade. Ventus jumps and tries to attack Xehanort from behind, but Xehanort disappears only to reappear behind Ventus, grabbing him by the head.

"Ven!" Terra shouts.

Ventus is flailing, trying to get free but can't. Terra charges at Xehanort but is thrown to the ground below the cliff by the Keyblade cyclone slamming into him after Vanitas jumps off it and lands next to Xehanort. Aqua and Data stands up and looks up at Xehanort holding Ventus.

"Ven/Ven-Oniisan!" Aqua and Data shout seeing Ventus.

Ventus looks down at them and is then covered in dark mist and frozen by Xehanort. Xehanort then drops Ventus off the cliff, but Aqua and Data catches him before he hits the ground, where they both slide across the ground. Aqua looks at frozen Ven and sees his eyes moving a little.

"Ven-Oniisan, are you okay?" Data asks him.

Xehanort, now holding a ball of dark flames, laughs, holds his arm to the sky, and fires the dark flame into the clouds. The clouds move away revealing a blue heart-shaped moon, Kingdom Hearts. Aqua and Data looks up in amazement. A little distance away we see Mickey approach. Aqua sits holding a frozen Ventus while Data sits besides her.

**Braig: How 'bout you two leave the popsicle with me, so you can go have your little fight with Terra.**

**_Aqua: gasps_**

**Braig: You can't be too happy about him deep-sixing your Master.**

He laughs and his eye is now yellow and he has pointed ears.

"Who are you?" Aqua asks him.

**Braig: You think you have some grand role to play. As if. You're only here so that when I finish you two off...Terra will succumb to the darkness. So... who wants to go first?**

"Shut up!" Ventus screams trying to move.

**Braig: So this kiddo thinks he's a full-fledged Keyblade wielder? He's got the angry look down.**

"If you want to waste your time. Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games. It'll never work!" Aqua shouts as she Ventus struggles to move. Aqua and Data stands up.

"Terra will prove to you he's stronger!" Aqua shouts as Data agrees with him.

Aqua and Data summons their Keyblades and charges at Braig.

"Aqua! Yume!" Ventus said continuing to struggle, trying to move.

Aqua and Data defeats Braig.

**Braig: I keep forgetting-don't mess with Keyblade wielders. But you know what? That just means I made the right choice!**

Aqua and Data charges toward Braig again.

**Braig: He wanted me to buy time, and I'd say he got it.**

Braig turns and runs off.

"What? Ven!" Aqua shouts realizing it.

"Aqua! Yume!" Ventus shouts as he sees Vanitas falling from the cliff. As Vanitas falls he strikes Aqua and Data down with his Keyblade. Ventus tries even harder to try to free himself of the ice. Vanitas holds his Keyblade over Data's heart, raises it.

"No!" Ventus screams as he freed himself of the ice and is in a fighting stance.

Ventus defeats Vanitas who's hunched over. A dark Aura begins to form around Vanitas.

"You've done it, Ventus." Vanitas said releasing Keyblade and his mask begins to dissolve revealing his face, "Now that my body is about to perish...you and I will have to join together! The X-blade will be forged!"

Vanitas releases some darkness, from which Unversed shoot out and hold Ventus still.

"The Unversed...come from you?" Data ask him shock.

Vanitas laughs and spawns more Unversed.

"It happened when Ventus and I were split into two Princess of Dreams. The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel-a horde of fledgling emotions under my control. I released them in all the worlds I could, hoping to lure you two away from home and isolate you two from your Master." Vanitas said to them, "We needed to make you two stronger. The Unversed were the perfect opponents. Better yet, no matter how many times you two defeat them...their negativity flows right back into me."

He absorbs all but the few Unversed restraining Ventus.

"You never stood a chance against us, Ventus and Data." Vanitas said walking toward Ventus and the two are surrounded by a sphere of light.

Data tries to get up by some Unversed were keeping her down. The sphere grows and it's force blows Aqua away and cracks the ground around it. We see Ventus struggling in the sphere, he screams and then the sphere condenses and a red light fires up toward the sky. Ventus's floating in his normal clothes. As he wakes up he floats down and lands on the stained glass station of his heart. Vanitas floats down, holding a new weapon.

"Our union was not finished." Vanitas said to Ventus.

Data floats down since she unlock a new power within her. The station now includes Vanitas in its design. The weapon Vanitas holds, a blade that comes from two Kingdom Keys crossed, is broken and missing pieces.

"The X-blade shouldn't stay broken like this. Join me now, and we can complete the X-blade!" Vanitas said pointing the X-blade at Ventus but Ven shakes his head, no.

"I've got a better idea. How 'bout I destroy you both?" Ventus said summoning his Keyblade and takes a fighting stance as Vanitas laughs.

Data summons her Keyblades ready to help.

"The X-blade is made of your heart, too, idiot. If you destroy it, your heart will vanish forever." Vanitas said to Ventus about what will happen to him.

"Whatever it takes. Anything to save Terra, Aqua, and Yume." Ventus said knowing what to do.

"And I believe in Ven-Oniisan!" Data said taking a fighting stance.

"It's always about your friends, isn't it?" Vanitas said laughing at them.

"At least we have some! I've become a part of their heart, just as they've become a part of mine. My friends are my power...and I'm theirs!" Ventus said as Data agrees with him.

During the fight, Ventus' station was shattered. Ventus and Data deal the final blow to Vanitas. The X-blade slips away from Vanitas and he struggles, trying to grab it. But he can't. As he falls, the X-blade shatters, followed by Ventus Keyblade. Vanitas falls toward a darkened broken station, when he nears it he fades to light. The light hits the station and restores it with only Ventus picture on it. Ventus lands in the middle of it and smiles. He starts to glow and then turns into a heart and flies off. Data goes to her body where she's still asleep from using her powers. The X-blade glowing and releasing many strands of energy which carve into the ground. Mickey wakes up and gets up.

"Oh no! It...it's gone all haywire!" Mickey said running toward it.

Aqua looks over and sees Ventus' armor return and Data out cold.

"Ven! Yume!" Aqua shouts seeing them out cold.

The energy from the X-blade is striking near him, and preventing her from reaching him. The X-blade disintegrates, releasing more energy and blowing Ventus away. Aqua runs after him and jumps into the air reaching for them she finally grabs his hands as the blast hits them. After a few hours Aqua wakes up.

"Where am I?" Aqua asks sitting up in Yen Sid's study.

"Aqua, you lost consciousness. Fortunately, Mickey found you, Data and Ventus drifting in the Lanes Between, and brought you back to me to receive proper care." Yen Sid said to her what happened, "I am sorry, but there was no sign of Terra. Don't worry Data is fine and is awake she's with Donald and Goofy outside. She gave us quite a scare when she used all of her powers back there."

"Ven! Ventus!" Aqua shouts shaking him a few times but, he won't wake.

"The boy's heart is sleeping." Yen Sid said to them, "Data saw the whole thing I believe you have a Guardian in your hands."

"When will he wake?" Aqua ask Yen Sid about Ventus' condition.

"I could not say. It is almost as though his heart has left." Yen Sid said to Aqua, "Should it return, he may very well wake. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity."

"I'll keep him safe-until he wakes. Forever if I have to." Aqua said to Yen Sid, "Plus keep Yume safe!"

"I will tell you what your friend needs now. It is not your protection. He needs you to believe." Yen Sid said to Aqua, "You see, Ventus's heart hangs in the balance. It sleeps in the place between light and darkness. From all I can perceive, that means he will be looking for a friend-one who believes in him, to show him the way home. Just as long as you love him, then Ventus will be able to find you when he wakes. He can follow that love back to where he belongs the realm of light. Plus we must return Data to her world but we'll not erase her memories."

"Don't you worry, Aqua. I believe in Ven, too." Mickey said to Aqua cheering her up, "Gosh, he's been as good a friend to me as anybody. And if you, Yume, and me believe in him with all our hearts...then he'll have three lights to follow instead of one."

"Four lights. Terra." Aqua said correcting him as he looks outside seeing Data playing with Donald and Goofy.

"Terra's gone. Maybe for good." Mickey said to Aqua about Terra.

Aqua shakes her head.

"I think I know how to find him." Aqua said pulling out her Wayfinder and closes it in both her hands.

"Huh?" Data said sensing something.

"Yume what's is it?" Aqua heard Donald asks Data.

"Darkness." Data said sensing darkness.

**_Ventus's Guidance _**

Aqua exits the Mysterious Tower carrying Ventus on her back. Data is beside her going with her.

"Ven needs a safe place." Aqua said as Data nods.

Ventus' hand moves. He holds his arm up and summons his Keyblade and creates a portal.

"If that's where you want to go." Data said as Aqua carries Ventus into the portal.

**_Home Is Where the Hurt Is _**

The portal led them to the ruins of the Land of Departure. Aqua and Data gasps when they sees what has happened to their home. They look around trying to take it all in when Data spots Master Eraqus's Keyblade laying on the ground. Aqua remembers what she told him before she left.

"I would never let that happen. I promise you I will bring Terra back... Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master." Aqua said promising herself and Master Eraqus.

She heads toward the castle carrying Ven and the Master's Keyblade. While Data follows them

"He's not as weak as you think." Aqua said to herself.

_**Castle Oblivion **_

Aqua enters the ruins of the castle, remembering what Master Eraqus told her.

**Flashback**

**"Aqua." Eraqus said to Aqua about something.**

**"Yes?" Aqua ask Eraqus.**

**"Now that you are a Master, there is one secret in particular you must know." Eraqus said to Aqua about something, "Should anything happen to me, and you find the legion of darkness at our doorstep...I ask that you take my Keyblade and use it to lock this land away."**

**"What?" Aqua ask shock about the request.**

**Flashback Ends**

Aqua sits Ventus in the center throne of the throne room. Data stays by Ventus.

**Eraqus: Generations of Keyblade Masters have been charged with keeping this land safe. Light and darkness exist in balance here. There are those who would abuse such neutral ground. This is why our predecessors devised a certain...trick.**

Aqua holds Master Eraqus's Keyblade up, pointing it at the back of the center throne. This reveals the Land of Departure's Keyhole. Aqua thrusts Eraqus's Keyblade forward causing the end of the Keyblade and the Keyhole to glow. Data starts to sense the Keyhole locking.

**Eraqus: Just use the key, and this land will be transformed. From that day forward, all who visit this land will be lost to oblivion, none ever able to solve the mystery. None, Aqua, except you and anyone else who's with you.**

The area is engulfed in light.

**_The Chamber of Waking _**

After the light subsides Aqua and Data is left in a transformed throne room. Ventus sits in the throne in the center of the room, with light being sent along chains to the many symbols on the walls.

"I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe. Terra, Yume, and I will be back to wake you up before you know it." Aqua said to the sleeping Ventus.

"I promise also that I'll find your heart and protect it also." Data said to Ventus also.

Aqua and Data exit the chamber.

**_Terra's Guidance _**

Aqua and Data exit Castle Oblivion and the look around at the new landscape before turning around a looking at the new exterior of the castle. There was one thing to do and that's to send Data back to her world.

"Aqua...Yume… Put an end to me." Terra said to them.

"Terra, tell us where to find you." Aqua said hearing his voice.

"Aqua-Oneesan I got him I know where's his at." Data said having his scent.

Aqua nods picking Data up. Data closes her eyes thinking about where Terra is. They disappear in a bright light leaving the world behind them.

"Return our friend's heart!"

It's a cloudy night when Aqua and Data enters the town square of Radiant Garden. They find a white-haired, yellow eyed Terra standing in the center and they run to him.

"Terra-Oniisan?" Data ask Terra.

He reaches for her but Aqua pushes her out-of-the-way and grabs her instead by the strap across her chest and lifts her off the ground. A dark aura begins to surround him.

"Who...am I?" Terra ask not remembering.

"Such a terrible...darkness... Fight it. Terra, please!" Aqua said trying to reach Terra.

"Terra...you say?" Terra ask trying to remember.

The dark aura disappears. He drops Aqua and grabs his head.

"Terra's heart has been extinguished-smothered by the darkness within him." Xehanort said to them.

Xehanort summons his Keyblade and swings it down at Aqua and Data. They jump back, out-of-the-way.

"My name is Master Aqua." Aqua said holding her hand forward and summons her Keyblade.

"I'm Datatia a Keyblade Wielder in training." Data said summoning her Keyblades of Nightmare and Daydream.

"Now return our friends heart or pay the price!" Aqua shouts as they take a fighting stance.

**_The Heart That Fought Back _**

Aqua weakens Xehanort. An aura of light surrounds Xehanort.

"Stop fighting back!" Xehanort said as he becomes unable to move.

"Terra, I know you're in there!" Aqua shouts trying to reach him.

Xehanort becomes able to move a little.

"This'll teach you. Get out of my heart!" Xehanort said turning his Keyblade on himself.

"Terra/Terra-Oniisan!" Aqua and Data scream.

Xehanort's Keyblade falls to the ground and vanishes. His shadowy other appears and vanishes as well, only it creates a dark portal beneath him. Xehanort falls into the portal as Aqua and Data rushes to reach him. Aqua pushes her into a portal where it leads to her home world. Aqua was unable to get there in time, she dives into the portal which then has a light shine from it.

**_With You _**

After diving into the dark portal Aqua, now in her armor on her Keyblade Glider, races to reach a falling Terra.

"The darkness can't have you!" Aqua shouts reaching for Terra.

She speeds up and gets close to him, she reaches and successfully grabs his hand. After pulling him to her she races back toward the still open, but closing, portal.

"I have to do something or we'll both be lost." Aqua said to thinking of an idea.

Aqua changes her Keyblade back to normal and comes out of her armor, leaving the armor holding Terra in its arms. She puts her Keyblade in Terra's hand.

"I'm with you. Go!" Aqua shouts sending her armor flying to the portal carrying Terra as she falls into the darkness.

"Ven, I'm sorry...I might not make it back as soon as I thought. But I promise I'll be there, one day, to wake you up." Aqua said feeling a light coming to her.

In the realm of darkness Aqua is just walking.

"Seems like I've walked for ages. How long have I been down here?" Aqua ask herself walking.

A Darkside Heartless appears. Aqua summons Master Eraqus's Keyblade, but three more Darksides appear. Aqua lowers the Keyblade and releases it.

"Maybe...I should fade into the darkness here." Aqua said to herself

One of the Darksides prepares to attack when three lights shine in the distance. They fly through the Darkside and then are shown to be Terra's, Data's, and Ventus' Keyblades. They kill the three remaining Darksides and then disappear into the darkness. Aqua laughs and smiles.

"I guess it's been so long, I almost forgot how to smile." Aqua said pulling her Wayfinder out.

Aqua looks at it remembering her friends. Ventus, Data, Terra, Master Eraqus, Mickey, and everyone from the world's she visited and lastly Kairi, Riku and Sora. She smiles and laughs.

"There's always a way." Aqua said staying positive.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: New World; New Life and Home**_

Data was going through a portal that Aqua open for and push her in leading her to her to another world.

"I promise I'll come back." Data said promising herself.

A bright light appear making Data cover her eyes. Then she lost consciences.

"Hey are you alright?" a red creature asked Data.

"What where am I?" Data ask the girl, "And who are you?"

"You're in the Digital World." the red creature said to Data, "My name is Gigimon and we're partners."

"I'm Datatia but you can call me Data." Data said looking around.

"I saw you falling from the sky" Gigimon said to Data about how she got here, "Come on let's go find Gennai maybe he can help."

"Okay." Data said looking at the ground.

She notice her clothes change her shoulder guard was gone.

"Come on Datamon." Gigimon said from on top of Data's head.

When they got to Gennai's home Gigimon explain to them about Data. So they ask try to find out anything about her family but nothing. Data looks down sadly about not finding her family.

"Data would you like to live with me and I train you how to use your powers?" Gennai asked Data shocking her.

"Are you sure?" Data asks them.

"Yes you're a DigiDestined and you're destined to save the Digital World." Gennai said to Data.

Data was shock it was the first time that someone ever accepts her other than Ventus, Terra, or Aqua. Data accepts his offer and he adopted her immediately. Soon her name was Datatia Delta. As years went by Data had ton of adventures and writes them all down hoping to share them with her friends who she thinks about everyday.

**Five Years Later**

Data who is 11 is sitting under a tree thinking about her friends she met when she was five and she's now living in the Real World with the Kamyia family. She's a DigiDestined and is partnered up with a digimon name Guilmon and has a Guardian Bakugan from another world. Her Guardian Bakugan is a Shiro Dragoniod.

"Data come on we have to meet the others!" her older adoptive brother; Tai shouts waving his hand.

"Coming!" Data said sitting up and running to Tai and Kari her adoptive siblings.

She's enjoy a normal well if fighting monsters call Digimon counts. It took her a while to get used to this life in the Real World.

"Hey it's the Kamiya kids." Matt said to them as they walk to the others.

"Sorry we're late Data was daydreaming again." Tai said earning a punch on the arm by Data.

"I was thinking about _them_." Data said giving them a hint.

"Your friends?" Kari ask Data about Terra, Vnetus, and Aqua.

"Yeah but I'm sure we'll meet again." Data said holding her Wayfinder in her hand as it's around her neck, "I'm sure they're glad that I'm safe and that I'm living. But I'm living for them also."

Data shreds a tear from her green eyes. Praying that she'll meet her friends again.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14: Extra_**

**_"Two who were never meant to meet" _**

A man wearing a black cloak, sits in the realm of darkness, staring out across the dark sea. Aqua approaches him.

"Who are you?" Aqua asks the man.

**Ansem: Why, hello. It's not often I get visitors.**

"Call me Aqua. Why are you sitting here all alone in the realm of darkness? How did you end up here?" Aqua asks the man about the realm of darkness.

**Ansem: I can tell you this is my second time on these shores. But unfortunately, much like the first, I do not remember who I am or whence I came. Everything was washed away in whatever currents carried me here.**

"That's too bad. I know I've been here a long time, wandering through the endless hours...unable to escape…" Aqua said to the man.

**Ansem:You wish to return to your own world?**

Aqua nods her head.

"It's my friends. I promised I'd be there for them." Aqua said to the man.

**Ansem: Your friends? Somewhere in the scraps of memory I have left, you remind me of a boy I once knew. Also a girl I met once. He is very much like you-true to his friends, and kind. This boy travels to many worlds and fights to keep the light safe. Even the girl was with him.**

"Keep the light safe? I've been away too long." Aqua said confuse, "Did something happen out there? Are the worlds in danger?"

**Ansem: Sad to say, they nearly fell to darkness more than once. But at every turn, that boy arrived with Keyblade in hand to save the day along with the one who wields the Keyblade of Nightmare and Daydream.**

"Wait a sec... Is his name Terra or Ven? The only one I know who wields the Keyblade of Nightmare and Daydream is Data." Aqua said asking and knowing who the Wielder of Nightmare and Daydream is.

**Ansem:Neither of those, I'm afraid. But Data was with him.**

"Should've known." Aqua said then gasp, "Wait Yume!"

**Ansem: How long has it been since I met them? At least a year now, perhaps more... My heart was clouded with vengeance. I did terrible things...both to them and their friends. I brought unhappiness to more lives than one. I felt something must be done. Was that why? A meaning of clearing my conscience? Perhaps, out of a sort of scholarly instinct? While the boy and Data slept their long sleep, I hid the results of my research inside them, transplanting the results to where it might best serve a purpose. In fact, I would like to believe... Maybe they can set things right. A boy like him who touches so many hearts. He could open the right door, and save all those people whose lives I managed to ruin. While Data brings them out of their nightmares with her kindness with the boy's help. So many are still waiting for their new beginning, their birth by sleep. Even me...and even you.**

"What's this boy's name?" Aqua asks the man the boy's name.

**Ansem: His name...is...**

**_"All the pieces lie where they fell" _**

In the white room of the Mansion in Twilight Town, Namine sits drawing a picture. It's shown to be a picture of Destiny Islands at sunset with...

**Namine: ...Sora.**

At the Station Tower in Twilight Town Roxas, Lupo, Axel and Xion are eating ice cream and watching the sunset. Roxas, Lupo, and Xion stop eating and raise their heads a little.

**Roxas, Lupo, and Xion: Sora.**

At the Mountain Path in the Land of Departure Ventus' asleep in one of the rock chairs. Terra walks over and rests his arm on the chair's arm, waking Ventus. They both look to the night sky.

**Terra and Ventus: Sora**

A shooting star passes above them.

Back at the realm of darkness Aqua, sitting on the beach, starts to cry. She looks out across the water.

**Aqua: Sora.**

**_"Where they wait for him..." _**

Sora and an older version of Data sit looking at the sunset on the Paopu tree on Destiny Islands at sunset.

"Sora. Data" Riku and Davis said to them.

Sora and Data turn and sees Riku and Davis walking off the bridge and onto the small island.

"Riku/Davis." Sora and Data said seeing their friend.

"Your mind's made up?" Riku asks Sora while Davis asks Data the same thing.

"Yeah." Sora said knowing his answer.

"I as well I promise some friends that we'll each other again." Data said making up her mind.

Sora has a bottle and note that bears King Mickey's seal. While Data looks at Sora smiling glad she fell in love with him. Kairi and Data's adoptive sister; Kari walks up to them.

"Sora/Data." Kairi and Kari said to them.

"Kairi, I…" Sora said to her.

"Kari-Oneechan I'm sorry." Data said to her.

Kairi and Kari nods. Sora and Data walks over to her.

"They really need me. I have to go. I am who I am...because of them." Sora said to Kairi.

"They need me too they saved me and now its my turn to save them." Data said to Kari.

Kairi hands Sora her good luck charm. While Kari hands Data her luck charm also. Which is a pink stone with a string attach to it.

"See you two soon." Kairi and Kari said to them.


End file.
